


Viewpoints

by Deathstar1210



Series: Viewpoints [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstar1210/pseuds/Deathstar1210
Summary: Basic plot, reworked.  Both sides of the story (hopefully)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at something like this. I have ideas to move it on but rather than sitting thinking about it I thought I might as well start and see how it goes. Loved reading everyone's fanfic on here!

**1.**

The sky had grown dark, filled with cloud, imitating the events of the day. David looked down from his position at the top of Pascoe Tower. His face was tight with the mixture of Terry and Andy’s dried blood. The sound of gunshot ringing in his ears and a knot of anguish threatening to take over his body. It was from here he saw her being guided out of the building by Kim. Her white suit splattered with scarlet blood. He thought of her large hazel eyes staring at him through the tiny gap in the car and the look of fear within them. His job was to protect her, his job was to make her feel safe. 

Julia was sitting in a stark office, her body covered in Terry’s blood. Kim was speaking to her, offering words of comfort she assumed, however she wasn’t listening, couldn’t listen. What had just happened? She was aware the shooter was no more but was unaware of the details. She could see David’s blue eyes staring at her between the tiny gap in the car. In that instant she had put her trust in him to protect her, to make her feel safe. The longer Julia was sitting there the more she became aware of the people moving around her. She learnt that the shooter had taken his own life at the top of the tower, ‘ _coward_ ’ she thought. There was a flurry of activity around the building and she could hear the muffled sound of voices through various radios and earpieces of the officers around her. After what felt like hours she could feel Kim was beginning to coax her up from her seated position, placing her arm behind her back to support her. Julia realised she was shaking, her hands, her legs, her stomach turning. She walked outside to a replacement car, passing the gunshot vehicle with the interiors dowsed in blood. Kim muttered some condolences about Terry but she was in no fit state to respond. She looked up at the building and saw a black figure standing at the top. David. 

As David watched her into her vehicle, he began to realise protecting Julia Montague could be easier than he thought. Her political views so different to his own and yet today his complete aversion to everything she stood for completely disappeared when he saw how vulnerable she had become. She needed protection and he was willing to provide it as her PPO. He knew he would have questions to answer at the station and could already see a missed call from Craddock. He swallowed the knot of anguish that was in his stomach and he steeled himself, ready to deliver his statement of events and give a detailed description of the unfamiliar shooter. A crazed gunman, acting alone no doubt. 

“You are being escorted to the Blackwood Hotel Ma’am, it is too much of a risk to go home. There will be officers stationed outside for the foreseeable until the security threat has been assessed”. Julia nodded towards the passenger seat in front of her where Kim was seated. She knew this was protocol and was glad she did not have to return home alone, vulnerable. In any other situation Julia would have appreciated the lavish, comfortable suite in the hotel but once she got inside and the door closed behind her the events of the day overwhelmed her. The public and media painted her as a stone cold, heartless bitch who took no prisoners and yet in private she cared. Cared about how she was perceived by those who were friends with her, cared for her and how she cared for them. Her anguish at the loss of Terry and the attack against her causing her to slump on the hard, wooden floor and allowing herself to release the huge sobs and tears she had been holding in. She stayed like this for some time, her body taken over with raw emotion. Julia lifted her head, her eyes blurred with tears and a red haze forming. She blinked away the tears and let them roll down her face, the red haze clearing as she saw the blood covering her hands and clothing, she could almost smell its metallic aroma and as she wiped her tears her hands became redder as the moisture had started to wash away what blood was on her face and in her hair. Her stomach lurched at the sight and she hoisted herself up scrambling to find the bathroom so she could get rid of the acidic liquid forming in her mouth. She needed to wash the blood away, scrub it from her body, clean away the reminder of what had happened that afternoon. 

“Thank you for your cooperation and swift actions today David, you have shown absolute professionalism and initiative in what I can only image was a frightening situation. I suggest you take a few days or longer if necessary, to speak to the support team and fully recover from the events. We will of course have more questions as the investigation proceeds”. David didn’t need help, he didn’t need time off. He was here to do his job. His time in the army had desensitised him to events like today. Two people with gunshot wounds to the head was a sight he was used to in the warzones he had fought in. They were no longer people to him, they were merely bodies. There were times when he didn’t always think like this, mainly at night, when the bodies had faces and the guilt of his own survival would keep him awake. If he laid there long enough, he could hear the screams and shouting of his comrades, flashing heat radiating down the scars on his back as a stark reminder of his own pain and suffering. It was these moments that caused the strain between him and Vicky. They changed him. He couldn’t seem to be happy anymore, have fun, enjoy being around his family. His children kept him going. They were the reason for him to go to work each day and gave meaning to his empty life. When Vicky had suggested they separate David hadn’t even reacted. He had moved his stuff out of their family home as soon as he found a new place and grieved silently for what he had lost, not quite sure he would ever be able to get anything like they had back. He got up each day, went to work, went to bed and took the kids out in between. He lived a life of military routine. Craddock continued, “Once you are ready, we have arranged for you to stay in an adjoining room at the Blackwood with the Home Secretary. She will need round the clock protection until we can ensure her safety”. This was not part of his routine.

Red tinged water swirled down the plug hole and Julia stood under the shower at the Blackwood. The water beating down on her body washing away the blood. She was scrubbing furiously at her arms and hands trying to dislodge the blood that had become dry under her fingernails. She turned the dial, increasing the temperature of the water hoping it would melt away what remained. Once out of the shower she towelled herself dry and found a hotel bathrobe to wear. Despite her efforts she could see small stains of red appearing on the white towel, dripping from her hair. About to turn and get back in the shower she heard Kim’s voice from the living area and she walked out to meet her. Kim had collected her clothing and requested belongings from her flat and Julia was grateful to have her on her security team. She didn’t mind Kim seeing her in this state, blood soaked hair, white fluffy bathrobe and a puffy, tear stained face. Ever the professional Kim did not acknowledge any of this and laid her stuff out for her and offered to put it away for her. “Sgt. Budd will be in the adjoining room for extra protection. We are unsure when he will arrive as he may want to take some time to recover from the events of the day Ma’am” said Kim. “Understandably and thank you Kim, for everything you have done today”. Kim spent some time performing some routine security checks and showing Julia where David would be staying and how to alert the security team should she need them before leaving. No sooner had Kim left, Julia heard a noise coming from the adjoining room.

David had phoned Vicky when he left Craddock’s office to explain he would be staying at the Blackwood and that he may have to rearrange when he had Charlie and Ella over the next few weeks. Luckily Vicky understood and they agreed to keep in touch. Vicky was concerned about how David had handled the assassination attempt on the Home Secretary. She knew not to ask too many questions and that David would deal with it as he always did, in his own way. The walk back to the flat had cleared David’s head and he had begun to consider the security measures he would need to consider at the hotel. David caught sight of himself in the mirror opposite his door as he walked into his flat. He was lucky he had showered at work and rinsed the blood from his face and yet he could still see deep red patches of blood in his hair. He needed to wash the blood away. He showered, vigorously rubbing his head with shampoo, watching for the bloody water to run clear down the plug hole. He dressed in clean jeans and a blue shirt before he collected a small suitcase and filled it with everything he would need, including some casual t-shirts, a hoody and some sweatpants for hanging around in the room. He carried a suit bag with his crisp white shirts and suit in before walking out to the car that had arrived to transport him to the Blackwood. His room was more luxurious than what he was used to in the army and in his own home. A double bed with a spacious bathroom and an armchair in the corner of the room opposite the adjoining door to Julia’s room. She had seen Kim on the way in and she seemed surprised to see him there so soon, but he had a job to do.

 _It must be Sgt. Bud_ , Julia thought. Kim made it sound like he wouldn’t be here so soon. The way he had grasped her flailing hand in the card and held onto it calming her in the midst of the terror came flooding back to her. She could see his piercing blue eyes staring at her telling her to trust him. Whatever happened today she knew she trusted him. Julia could understand his distaste for her politics, she had met people like him before, however as she had explained to him, her job was about making the hard choices. As she could only imagine his was when he served in the army. She needed to speak to him, see if he was ok, thank him for keeping her alive. Without thinking she knocked on the adjoining door. “One minute” came the thick Scottish voice from behind the door. Julia waited, not even sure what she was going to say, when the door opened and David stood before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the suite at the Blackwood. David and Julia begin to see one another differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter

**2.**

“Good evening Ma’am”. David was the first to speak. He was stood rigidly in the doorway, he was always on duty. He took in the Home Secretary standing in front of him. Her face clear of makeup and her eyes giving away the fact they had recently been filled with tears. Her usual styled hair hanging limp and damp around her face brushing the top of the white hotel robe that was wrapped tightly around her body. He felt sorry for her. She had been through a lot today and lost a dedicated member of her security team, he knew how it felt to lose team members. He was not used to seeing the usually strong, statuesque Julia Montague looking so small and fragile. This was not the same woman who had told him to “Fuck off” that first evening he checked her flat or the woman he saw debating in parliament. Pain and anguish were laced within her furrowed brow as she looked up at him from her side of the doorway.

As he stood and greeted her Julia was a little lost for words. She had knocked on the door and uncharacteristically she did not have a speech prepared or a plan of what she wanted to say. She could see him staring at her, almost looking straight into her soul with his searing gaze. Julia suddenly became conscious of how she looked and what he must think of her standing there in nothing but a bathrobe as he stood there freshly washed, in a change of clothes as if nothing had happened this afternoon. “Good evening Sgt. Budd” she suddenly found her voice, wanting to avoid the awkward silence. “I trust your room is suitable and you have everything you need”. She could see him looking even more intently at him. “Yes Ma’am, is there something you need?”. Julia wasn’t sure what she needed but she knew she needed to speak to David. “Would you like to come in Sgt. Budd? I would like to speak to you about today as I have some questions that I feel only you can help answer”. Diligent to his duty as her PPO she saw him step across the threshold into her suite.

David was surprised at the invite and was not completely sure why the security service could not answer her questions, but he would help in any way possible in his professional capacity. He stepped through the adjoining doors into Julia’s suite. He looked around the living area and noticed that someone had dropped off her belongings, probably Kim. “Tea or coffee?” he heard from near a wooden unit over the far side of the room. He could see her beginning to prepare herself a tea and noticed her hands shaking as she placed the teabag into the glass cup. “Let me do that for you Ma’am” he said without thinking. He walked over to where she was stood and took the cup and saucer from her shaking grasp. “Thank you, I just can’t seem to calm my nerves. If you wouldn’t mind, I am just going to change into something more comfortable now Kim has dropped my clothes off”. He watched her walk into the bedroom as he continued making her a herbal tea with plenty of sugar to help calm her nerves from the shock. He placed it onto the coffee table in front of the sofa in the room and noticed the bag of blood-stained clothing discarded at the side of the room, ready to be disposed of, he presumed. He was confident the police would not need them for their investigations and in order to protect her further from what she had faced he grabbed the bag and handed it to one of the officers stationed outside for them to dispose of properly.

Once in the bedroom Julia took a seat on the edge of the chair in the window of the room taking deep breaths in the hope of getting a hold on the nervous energy that had begun to take over her body. She was aware she was in shock, but she was also strong. She did not want her nerves to swallow her whole and defeat her. She knew she would have to be strong tomorrow in front of the press and the public and needed to take control of her feelings. She could hear David next door moving around the suite and she was comforted by the fact she was not alone. She quickly dressed in trousers and a silk top in the hope of looking slightly more presentable to a member of her staff. Julia avoided glancing in the mirror, scared at what she might see. She took a deep breath and walked back into the room where David had set her cup and saucer down on the table for her. He was stood waiting for her as he did at the Home Office, hands held in front of him, legs slightly apart looking straight at her. “Please take a seat Sgt. Budd”. She watched as he relaxed into the chair opposite her. “I am meeting the security service in the morning and I am hoping they can shed more light on what happened but what I want to know is why do you think the police were held back from entering the square?” She turned to look at David awaiting his response as she slowly sipped her tea, tasting the sugary sweetness of it and glad of its warmth radiating through her body.

David watched her as she took a sip of tea, shutting her eyes briefly as she drank in the warmth. “It wasn’t safe for unarmed officers to go in” he said matter of factly. “No, I don’t mean them, the ARV’s, we were under attack, you, me, members of the public. Terry was blown apart. Who would give that order? To hold resources back and leave us in the line of fire”. She stood up as she was saying this and wandered around the room her voice becoming agitated the more she spoke. “Are you alright Ma’am? I can’t imagine that’s what was going on” David interrupted her, but she turned on her heel, arms folded in front of her “Just answer the question please David”. She had never used his name in this way before. It was no longer Sgt. Budd. He knew she needed this information, not in an official capacity but for her own sanity. “That would be an executive officer at SO15”. He wasn’t on duty, he was here to provide her with the answers she knew she wouldn’t get from the security service or the police. David could see her struggling with his response. Her hand moving to her hair trying to run her fingers through the tangled matte of waves that had formed. He stood to move towards her, aware the information had confirmed her own suspicions. She looked towards him, tears beginning to threaten within her eyes “Ann Sampson”. He didn’t need to confirm what she had said. Julia walked back towards the sofa and seated herself back down, her head bowed to the floor and her hands clasped around one another. 

Julia could feel the heat rising in her body. She knew that there was something more to today than David coming to her rescue. He should never have had to. The police and ARV’s should have been there. Why had Ann held them back? As she looked down at the floor, tears blurring her vision she could feel David watching her. She couldn’t look at him as she knew as soon as she raised her head the tears would roll down her cheeks and frankly she didn’t want to make David feel awkward. She heard his feet moving towards her and a soft white tissue appeared near her clasped hands. “Here Ma’am”. As she took the tissue her hand grazed against his and she saw him pull away quickly as if her touch had scalded him. Julia looked up at him, “I’m not the queen, you can touch me”. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw him smile sympathetically towards her. “I am sorry about this David, you have answered my questions and I wanted really to thank you for everything today. I am alive because of you and am eternally grateful for everything you did”. She watched as he dropped his head in embarrassment until he looked up “I was just doing by job Ma’am”. 

He hadn’t expected her thanks. It was rare in his line of work that anyone he was protecting thanked him and he believed she meant it. Julia Montague was not like the other politicians he had protected. She was an enigma to him and sitting in front of her now he could see she was quite beautiful. In that moment she had made him feel worthwhile. It was short lived, but it was something. Something he hadn’t felt in a while. He watched as she again tried to run her fingers through her hair. He could see the dark red patches of blood still sticking it together. “Ma’am if I may...” She looked at him enquiringly. “You still have blood in your hair”. Julia removed her hands from her hair and grimaced. “I was about to wash it away when Kim arrived and then you arrived. No matter how much I rinsed it I couldn’t get it out”. He could see her becoming more self-conscious. This was out of the bounds of a Home Secretary and PPO conversation. David smiled at her warmly, aware of her discomfort. “I will leave you to it Ma’am, unless there is anything else”.

He seemed shocked at her thanks but as he raised his head Julia could see he was touched. He clearly wasn’t used to compliments. She found it a redeeming feature. The men that surrounded her on a day to day basis were mostly egotistical, competitive types who challenged her every move and thought. Her ex husband included. Roger Penhaligon made sense at the time. A man who wanted to go places, had ambitions and friends in high places. She didn’t marry him as a matter of convenience, but she thought she loved his power and confidence. In the short time they were married it became clear he was powerful and ambitious but there was no room for her to also be the same. He was a jealous man. Jealous of her success and popularity with the voters. Towards the end they barely spoke never mind had sex. The thought of which now sent a shudder through her body. There was nothing sexually attractive about Roger. To him Julia looked good on his arm, the new up and coming politician that got him in the papers thanks to her looks and charm. If only he could see her now. Being consoled by her PPO with her dead driver’s blood clagged in her hair. It was almost laughable if not for the fact David has pointed it out to her. She felt conscious of her hair stuck in its place and the sickly feeling from earlier was coming back to her. David was smiling at her warmly asking if there was anything else she needed but she couldn’t ask him to help her get the blood out. It was way beyond his remit. “No thank you Sgt. Budd, I will call to see if anyone is able to help me get the rest out seeing as I seem incapable”.

David stood to leave, he couldn’t offer. Could he? He was only too happy to help and make her feel better, after all it was only blood and she could rinse it over the bath. “Don’t think me out of place here Ma’am but I could assist you if you would like”. He saw her Hazel eyes look up at him from the sofa. The colour from her face had drained and she was looking quite ill since he mentioned the blood in her hair. He could see her mind working through all the different scenarios in response to his offer.

Julia heard his strong Scottish accent offer to help remove the blood. She was almost frozen in her seat. It would be quicker if he helped, surely she would be ok on her own, if she called someone they may not come out at this time of night and if they did she would have to wait. It was way beyond what she could ask him to do…but he had offered. “I am sure you have better things to do David”. It was better she dismissed the idea. “if you are sure Ma’am, I really don’t mind though. I had to do it myself earlier. I am quite skilled at the job”. He said it with a certain amount of humour which she wasn’t used to hearing. _“fuck it”_ she thought “I’ve been shot at and I could be part of a larger conspiracy lead by Ann Sampson. My PPO helping me wash blood out my hair is the least of my issues”. 

Kneeling at the side of the bath, David began to run the warm water from the hand-held shower over her Chestnut hair. Stroking her scalp and wringing the bloody water from her hair. They were in comfortable silence as he concentrated on removing the last of Terry from her. The smell of her shampoo radiated around the bathroom as he let her massage it into her scalp and hair revealing her bare neck. He didn’t know why or expect to find the whole experience as sensual as his body seemed to. There was just something about this woman that made him feel. Feel emotions that he had not felt since he met Vicky all those years ago. He helped rinse the shampoo from her hair caressing her scalp gently until the water ran clear. So engrossed in his task, he hadn’t noticed the water from the shower head running down the back of her silk top. “Sorry Ma’am, you may need to dry your top off later”. He could hear her start to laugh a little. “I think considering the position we have found ourselves in that it may be more appropriate for you to call me Julia, don’t you?”. He smiled to himself. 

Julia could see the water running clear and was glad of David’s help. Large clumps of dried blood had run down the plughole as he rinsed her hair clean. She could feel his strong hands touching her scalp gently and caringly and she felt a jolt in her stomach. A jolt of warmth towards him. She dismissed it quickly as part of the shock and the fact she had not had any male contact for some time. She had heard of other ministers getting close to their PPO’s in her time and she often wondered what possessed them. It was professional suicide. The thought of it and the reality of it were two very different things. A trickle of warm water running down her back stopped her train of thought as he apologised. Once the water ran clean Julia grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her clean, wet hair. As she stood up David was already by the sink in the bathroom, drying his hands and rolling down his shirt sleeves. “Thank you, yet again David. It seems I am constantly finding reasons to compliment you this evening”. He smiled at her again, showing his gleaming white teeth and the faintest dimples in his cheeks. He was an attractive man. She had thought it the first time they met. Julia walked into the bedroom as David walked back into the living area. Her wet top now sticking to her back. She saw the bathrobe she had discarded earlier and began to replace her top with it so she could dry it off. 

David stood in the living area gathering his jacket from the chair and clearing Julia’s cup and saucer away when he caught a glimpse of movement in the large mirror hanging in the suite. He could see Julia in the bedroom. He looked away, not wanting to intrude on her privacy. However, the overwhelming urge to look again took over him, after all she was beautiful and it would take a strong man not to be curious. He watched as she removed the towel from her hair and smoothed a brush through it and then teasing it back into its usual curls. He then saw her arms cross in front of her body and before he realised what she was doing she had removed her silk top. She was standing in a black bra, her golden skin shimmering in the low light of the bedroom. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her. His body was responding to what he saw, and he felt his desire for her rising as she moved her hands to her back to release her bra. He looked away. He couldn’t, she was his principle and he was her PPO. He walked away and waited until she came out the bedroom, noting she had also removed her trousers. The thought of her naked breasts under the bathrobe causing him to strategically move his hands in front of his trousers in fear of exposing his body’s reaction her. “Is everything alright David?”. If only she knew. “I will be off now Julia, sleep well. I will be just next-door if you need anything.” David walked to the adjoining door. “Good night David and thank you again for everything”. 

He left in a hurry Julia thought. As she stood in the empty suite, she realised how much she had enjoyed having company. He was her PPO so wasn’t really there through choice, but it was his choice to stay and help her. She needed to put this kind of thinking to the back of her mind. He was her PPO. Julia laid down on her bed and picked up her phone feeling ready to respond to the many texts and emails of concern. She continued, unaware of David in the next room running his hands over his length, giving into his lust and the thought of her naked body. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing. If you are enjoying it then that's an absolute bonus. Thanks to those who have left kudos so far and kind comments. I am very grateful!!

**3.**

The week after the shooting went in a flurry of interviews and meetings with the police and the security service, trying to get to the bottom of how the itinerary had been released to the Thornton Circus shooter. It was Friday and Julia was looking forward to tomorrow where she didn’t have to be at the Home Office and could work from the Blackwood. No more questions about the attack. All week she had felt David’s presence next to her, watching her, guiding her in public. It was a great comfort to her. 

She was not sleeping well. The ringing sound of gunshots pounding against the door of the car waking her each night. The evening after the attack she laid in bed contemplating what had happened with David and regretting her impromptu decision to let David help her with her hair. It had been careless and crossed the line. Julia blamed it on the shock however in the darkness of the night when she woke from her recurring nightmare it was the thought of his soothing touch that calmed her down. The feeling of his hands on her and the intent look he gave her at work when he was observing her from afar. Not willing to indulge her fantasies anymore she pushed it to the back of her mind and as usual she put it down to the stress of the situation. There was nothing in it and it was frivolous to think as such.

David had spent the week watching the Home Secretary. He watched as her eyes glazed over in meetings, how her eyes darted in shock and fear in response to any loud sounds around her and how she searched for him in those moments for reassurance. Julia was still suffering. He knew the feeling only too well. He could hear her muffled screams of terror that obviously awoke her in the night. Usually not long after his own nightmares had woken him. He wanted to talk to her and tell her it would be ok but one, he couldn’t promise that and two, he had noticed a shift in her demeanor with him the day after the shooting. The no nonsense, public persona of Julia Montague was back. Gone was the broken woman who stood before him that night who insisted he called her Julia. The softness she showed that night was still there though momentarily as he watched her through the glass of her office. When she stared off into the distance and lost herself, he could see her face and body relax. This was the real Julia, the caring Julia.

The night after the attack David had slept surprisingly well. He thought back to the night before. Sweeping his hands over Julia’s hair, the stolen sight of her in her bra, unaware of his gaze. It had made him hard and the feeling of release he had felt afterwards relaxed him. It was making him hard again thinking about it. He could hear her moving around next door and his mind was working overtime. He imagined her walking around in that black bra, her matching lace knickers clinging to her hips, her soft curls framing her face. He wanted her. He reached down to his tight white boxers and released his straining erection. He pumped his hands vigorously over it imagining her body rubbing slowly against his own. His fingers delicately running over the lace of her bra and unleashing the clasp leaving her top half naked. Her then hovering over the top of him and her soft breasts grazing his body as she slides her hands into her knickers and starts to touch herself, her hips moving rhythmically with her touch. Her lips caressing his own as her breath quickens until she throws her head back in ecstasy sitting astride him as he watches her. The thought of her bringing herself to orgasm was enough to make David cum over himself. The heady rush making him breathless. 

He laid still, recovering from his second ‘Julia Montague wank’ within 24 hours pondering what he was doing. It was clearly the effect of not having been with anyone since Vicky he thought. Julia was attractive, yes, but it was pure lust for something rather than someone. He had to put it to the back of his mind. With that he got up and showered the evidence of what he had just done away and dressed for the day.

“Do you have plans for the weekend Sgt. Budd?” asked Julia as they were cutting through the Friday evening traffic. “yes, ma’am, I am seeing my children this weekend. They have been cleared to come and visit me at the hotel tomorrow”. He caught her eyes looking at him in the rear view mirror and saw a warm smile on her face. “I’m glad you get to see them, I’m sorry it is an inconvenience to you being at the Blackwood”. She noticed he was watching her. She could see how his eyes darted from the road to his rear view mirror. His face changed, talking about his children. She noticed it soften and his eyes sparkled, she didn’t know why but it made her smile. “No inconvenience to them Ma’am, they are very excited to go down to the pool and I have promised them ice cream and waffles afterwards” he said with a broad smile. “I am glad”. They reverted back into their comfortable silence as they drove back to the Blackwood and he guided her to her room. “Have a good evening Ma’am”.

David was looking forward to seeing Charlie and Ella tomorrow. He had been out earlier on his break to buy some swim shorts and a surf top. He didn’t like to reveal his scars in public, too many people staring or giving pitying glances. He wanted to enjoy his day with the kids. He knew Kim would be around tomorrow to stand in for him if Julia needed to go anywhere. The conversation in the car was the first time she had spoken to him directly all week. She looked relieved to have left the Home Office for the weekend. He knew she would spend the weekend working, she couldn’t help herself. She was so committed to her job it made him wonder what else she had in her life besides work.

Julia entered the empty hotel suite, glad of the silence after the hustle and bustle of the Home Office. She walked over to the mini bar and poured herself a cold glass of wine. Bliss. She kicked off her shoes and laid on the plush sofa folding her legs beneath her. She was scrolling through her phone when a text came through from Rob. Rob Macdonald was a needy little man, useful but needy. Julia was aware of his advances towards her but despite her best efforts to subtly refuse them he persisted. She had to give him credit for his enthusiasm and dogged determination. _How are you? Thought you might be bored in the hotel on your own, fancy take away? My treat!_ Ugh she did fancy take away but not with Rob. She chose not to respond in the hope he would get the idea and she wouldn’t have to decline his offer directly. Also, why on earth would she be bored on her own. She is always on her own and it suits her fine. Annoying little twat! Julia grabbed her phone and found a nearby Chinese that would deliver to the hotel and picked up a bundle of work she wanted to get through before bed. She was fine on her own…wasn’t she? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have used the phrase 'Julia Montague wank'. Its blunt but to the point - no point trying to dress it up!
> 
> I've got plans for some borderline mushy stuff next chapter and a bit of one on one Julia/David time on the horizon. I haven't quite decided if I am going to go ahead with the St Matthew's storyline yet. It was part of my original plan but things have changed slightly since I started out. Hmmmm...tough choice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia meets Charlie and Ella and treats them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of fluff.

**4.**

Eager knocking at the door and stifled giggles drew David’s attention away from the TV. They were here. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with Ella and Charlie who ran forward and hugged his waist, filling him with joy. Vicky was stood with them. She smiled politely as she spoke, “Hi David, they have been so excited. Sorry I’m having to dash so quickly but my shift starts soon. I will give you a text when I’m done and sort out getting them home.”

She was to the point as usual, not wanting to hang around. As he shut the door, he watched the two best things in his life explore the hotel room, opening every door and cupboard until they reached the adjoining door. He watched Charlie reach up and grab the handle pulling and pushing at the door. Thankfully he had seen this coming and locked it before they arrived. Hopefully Julia was not disturbed by it. He walked over to them both and scooped them up bringing them into a tight hug before dropping them onto the bed and tickling them until they surrendered. 

Julia had woken early and was sitting with her breakfast when she heard the handle of the adjoining door moving up and down and the door jiggling backwards and forwards. She had jumped at first and it took her a while to place the noise. Surely David wouldn’t walk in unannounced. She walked over to the door remembering the night last week where she had invited David across the threshold. As she approached the door, she heard high-pitched giggles and the squealing of two children and the deep laughter of David. ‘ _Of course, his children are here’_ she thought. She stood and listened to the sound of laughter filling the room next door and the sound of David. He sounded like he was having fun. She had never seen him laugh in all the time she had known him, not properly anyway. Most of the time he seemed distant and like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She wished she could see him laughing, just out of curiosity more than anything. The children’s laughter was infectious, and she found herself smiling. 

Julia loved children but had never had any of her own. “Plenty of time for that” Roger used to say. He was not particularly paternal and had misled Julia into believing he wanted children when she agreed to marriage. As their sham of a marriage went on it became clear it was not a priority and it was another reason for Julia to despise him. She had got used to the idea that it was perhaps too late for her to have children and was now accepting of the fact that she would not have the experience of being a mother. However, she had many good things in her life that others didn’t, and she had made peace with it. Throwing herself into her career and instead worked to create a better future for the children in her country. 

Julia had worked all day and managed to clear her workload for the day earlier than expected. A triumph for her. If she were at home, it would have been a perfect opportunity to grab a book and a glass of wine and have some time to herself. However, she had no books here or anything to occupy her time. She didn’t care much for TV as often politics came into it or the events were too close to home for her to fully switch off. She text Kim asking if she could come over. She needed some fresh air and to stretch her legs. It was midafternoon and a cool, crisp day outdoors, her favourite kind of weather. Kim was quick to turn up and Julia had changed into a well-fitting pair of black jeans with low heeled leather boots and a maroon cashmere sweater. Over the top she layered a charcoal coat to shield her from the cold. 

As she walked with Kim to the lift she heard the familiar giggles from earlier growing closer. No sooner had she heard them did a pretty brown haired girl and a small lighter haired boy come careering around the corner straight into her and Kim. The boy grinded to a halt in front of Kim whilst the little girl flew forwards, tripping over her own feet. Julia reached out to grab the little girl before she hit the floor, dropping down to her knees to make sure she was stood firmly back on her feet. The little girl was still giggling and the boy looking around at David who was walking towards her and Kim with a look of horror on his face. “I am so sorry Ma’am”. She looked up at him from where she was still knelt and smiled “Sgt. Budd there is no need to apologise, I am only glad I caught you before you fell to the floor”. She looked at Ella and was met with the piercing blue eyes, the same as David’s. “Hello, I’m Julia, you must be Ella”. The little girl smiled at her and nodded and shook Julia’s outstretched hand. “and you must be Charlie”. The little boy stared at her nervously, ignoring Julia’s hand before hiding behind David’s leg. “He is very shy Ma’am, it takes him a while to come around to new people”. Julia looked at the little boy, he was a miniature David. His hair curled softly as David’s did and he held the same intense look as Julia had seen many a time from David. “Well I don’t blame him, you never know who you might be talking to”. 

She took in the sight of the family and noticed their wet hair and slightly damp clothing. They had obviously been swimming as planned. As Julia raised herself from the floor she spoke, “Did you all have a good swim?”. Ella nodded enthusiastically and excitedly started talking “it was so much fun, Daddy kept dunking us under the water and pushing us in all the time. We had to get out though because we were late to get ice cream and waffles and the…” David interrupted her “that’s enough now Ella, I am sure the Home Secretary doesn’t want to know all the details of our day”. Ella looked at him with a well-practiced glare which made the side of Julia’s mouth curl into one of her trademark smirks. She looked over to David whose hair was disheveled and was beginning to curl as it dried off. He had obviously dressed in a hurry as his clean white t-shirt clung to him where he had not dried himself fully and his grey sweatpants had splashes of water down them. She observed how his t-shirt clung to him and outlined his toned body. She had to draw her eyes away quickly. “Well I hope you get to your ice cream and waffles in time, don’t let me hold you up anymore” It was a good excuse to get away. She was becoming flustered staring at him and Julia Montague did not get flustered, not openly anyway. “I’m afraid we are already too late Ma’am. We have missed our table, apparently Saturdays are busy and there is no chance of getting a table now. Have a good afternoon Ma’am”. He walked away down the corridor, his two children skipping along beside him.

Of all the times to bump into her he thought, literally. They all looked disheveled and he wasn’t even fully dry. “She seemed nice Dad and I liked her hair” Ella, observant as ever was watching him in the bedroom. “Yes, I suppose she is”. He had been surprised to see her speaking to the children with ease. He had noticed Ella watching her, taking in her stylish outfit and sparkling earrings, no doubt she will describe every detail of her to Vicky later. Charlie was seated near the window playing with his toy dinosaur, “she was a pretty lady” and again David could not disagree. He began to wonder where she was going. She had no plans for today, but she must have changed her mind. It can’t have been anything work related as she was not dressed for that. He only hoped Kim had made all the relevant safety checks and organized suitable protection for her. The vision of her was still in his mind, she had looked elegant but more casual than normal, the curl in her hair styled softer and her makeup more delicate. In fact, he thought she looked the best he had ever seen her. Better than he did at this moment in time anyway. David saw both his children climb up onto his bed and shuffle against the headboard. He climbed in between them both and they both snuggled into him. He reckoned they would have time to download and watch a film to make up for the lack of ice cream and waffles.

Julia walked out of the hotel and breathed in the crisp air, she needed to sort herself out after seeing David. Why did he do this to her? He was her PPO for God’s sake, not to mention about 10 years younger than she was. As she walked down the street with Kim at her side her she thought about how relaxed he looked with his children around him. She felt a pang of guilt at them having to visit him at the hotel because of her. They should be at home in their bedrooms, playing in their own surroundings. The sooner she could get home the better for everyone around her. She walked along idly making small talk with Kim aware of people giving her a second glance when they recognized her. With Kim’s watchful eye Julia was able to pick up a few books at a bookstore down the street and managed to avoid some over eager selfie requests from a group of people on the street. It was nice to be outside. She could only imagine the fit Anne Sampson would be having if she saw her roaming the streets a week after the attack. Kim had been quite against the idea when she arrived at the Blackwood but had given into her request when she promised to only go so far and be out for so long. It had involved numerous phone calls on Kim’s part and there was a security vehicle inconspicuously following them down the street. As Julia walked out the bookstore, she noticed the nearby café selling ice creams and waffles. It was packed with people as David had said and she decided she would make it up to Ella and Charlie for having to come all this way to visit their Dad. They may be busy, but she knew her job came with a certain profile which meant she could get things more easily than others. It wasn’t a privilege she used often and always made a promise to herself to use it for good. She would also treat the security team. Standing outside her hotel room can’t be the best way to spend a Saturday. 

David was half dozing to the sound of Minions blasting out the TV when he heard a knock at the door. He assumed Vicky must have finished early and he groggily got up to open the door. He looked out to see a room service trolley with three plates on it covered with silver cloches. “I didn’t order any food, I think you must have the wrong room”. Charlie and Ella had both come to the door, peering at the trolley. “No sir, it is compliments of a guest sir, there is a note”. David picked up the note and looked at the delicate cursive writing “Sorry you missed your reservation, enjoy”. He let Ella and Charlie help wheel the trolley inside and watched as they lifted off the cloches to reveal three helpings of ice cream and waffles. Their eyes growing wide at the sight and looking at him as if to confirm they could start eating. David nodded to them as he went to sit beside them on the bed. Only Julia or Kim could have done this, and he knew it sure as hell wasn’t Kim. He had known Kim a long time and he loved her as a colleague, but she was not soft enough to do this for him. Not in a million years. He text her anyway to ask and his thoughts were confirmed. Julia. Just as he thought he had figured something out about her she surprised him again. He looked down at his two children, chocolate sauce gathering around their mouths as they devoured their treat and he could not be more thankful for her gift to them. 

Next door Julia was feeling pretty happy with herself. Kim had given her the strangest look when she put the idea to her. Kim was a tough nut to crack and she imagined she found the whole thing a bit weird, however once she mentioned treating the security team Kim was picking her ice cream and waffle concoction on the spot. Julia had felt the need to explain to her that it was for the children as she had felt guilty, this seemed to get in gear and help organise someone to come and pick up the food to rush it back to the hotel for everyone before it melted whilst Julia handed over her card to pay. Finally, back in the room Julia plucked one of her new books out of her canvas shopper and she sank down into the armchair in the bedroom with a large, cold glass of wine. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Julia, tipsy David and a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the previous one. I ended up having to split them in two as it would have been a mahoosive chapter otherwise.
> 
> Thanks for all the encouraging comments so far.

**5.**

Julia wasn’t sure how long had passed but it had started to darken outside, and she realized she had finished a full bottle of wine. It was a Saturday though and she had planned to do some relaxing. Julia loved to read, she loved how it transported her to a different world, one she could construct in her own mind and remove her from the one she was currently in. She didn’t have to think about the shooting or the threat to her life, just the characters and their story. Engrossed in her book Julia had laughed and cried along with the story. Typical timing, as tears rolled down her cheeks, she heard a knock at the adjoining door. Probably the kids again she thought at first but then realising the time she considered that they would probably be back with David’s wife now. Shit! It must be David. She quickly wiped her tears away, took a gulp of her wine and half walked, half ran towards the door. She didn’t know what the hurry and had to calm herself. As she got to the door she took a deep breath and opened it to see David stood there, still in the same outfit as earlier looking awkwardly at her.

Vicky had picked the kids up after her shift. The kids eager to tell her about their day. She looked exhausted. “Vick if you want some time to get some sleep I can keep them longer”. David’s suggestion was greeted with a withering stare from Vicky, not too dissimilar to Ella’s at him earlier. “I am not traipsing all the way back home to come back here to collect them Dave, besides I have a friend coming over later”. David picked up the word friend. She would usually say one of the girl’s names if they were coming over. He had heard Ella talking about ‘Mum’s new friend’ a few weeks ago. He hadn’t expected Vicky to stay single forever, but it was still a blow to consider her moving on from him, especially when the kids were aware. He may be reading too much into it though, it could just be a friend from work he didn’t know. As she left, he bundled Ella and Charlie into a group hug with himself and kissed them both goodbye, promising he would see them soon. As he looked around the now empty, but far messier hotel room his eyes landed on the note that had arrived with their ice cream gift. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the neat handwriting. He walked over to the adjoining door, unlocked it and knocked firmly. She probably wouldn’t answer, why did he even knock? it was unprofessional. As he was second guessing his decision, he saw the handle move and the door open. She had been crying. 

David’s awkwardness shifted into concern “Ma’am what’s wrong?” He could see a tear threatening to spill out of her left eye as she laughed “oh god David, its nothing, I have been reading a sad bit in my book, I always get carried away with the story”. As she laughed the tear spilled from her eye, rolling down the smooth skin of her cheek. David, without thinking reached out and gently wiped it away from her face. She abruptly stopped laughing and stared at him, his hand still grazing her face. He quickly tore his hand away but not before she had grabbed it in her own, holding it in hers. Why had he just done that? He didn’t know what had come over him. 

His hand was so gentle against her face, so unexpected and yet the warmth that radiated through it was enough to stop her in her tracks. Julia grabbed his hand as he snatched it away. She wanted to feel the warmth of him. He looked panicked “Sorry Ma’am, I don’t know what came over me”. She continued to hold his hand before squeezing it gently and letting it go. She walked away from David silently before returning with her glass of wine “Please, its Julia when you’re off duty”. She took a sip of her wine eyeing him over the rim of her glass. His sweatpants weren’t usually what she found attractive on a man but on David they worked. His unkempt hair and unshaven face made him seem more youthful than when he was dressed up in his suit. His body was more toned and looked smaller without his bulletproof vest on and she could see the bottom of a tattoo on his arm creeping out from the sleeve of his t-shirt. “I actually wanted to say thank you for the ice creams, the children and I were very grateful and it was very kind of you”. Julia’s face flashed into a wide grin “I am so glad the children enjoyed it David, I felt so guilty that they had to spend their day in the hotel because of me. I suppose I am sorry to all of you as it’s my fault you’re all here”. She saw David shake his head “Julia, my job is to protect you so being here is the best place for all of us, besides it was an adventure for Charlie and Ella. They are now your biggest fans after the chocolate waffles”. She smiled at the thought of the children liking her treat “I think the security team were also a fan of their surprise delivery as well but I hope they don’t expect daily ice cream now”. He stepped further into the room as they spoke, following her across to the living area. This wine was really going to her head now. Julia turned and watched as he walked towards her but she could only focus on the way his lips were moving and the way his upper torso strained against his t-shirt. Not really helping the situation she took another large gulp of wine. “Would you like a drink David, there are some beers in the fridge”.

He was gasping for a drink, he didn’t like to drink when he had the kids. He was confident Julia wasn’t on her first wine of the night and this was confirmed when he saw the now empty bottle on the side and the remaining half of another open bottle. He was off duty after all, so he accepted a large cold beer and watched as Julia bent down to retrieve it trying hard not to admire her pert bum. She handed him two “one for later, the first never lasts long”. She motioned for him to sit on the sofa and she took a seat beside him. The air filling with the soft scent of her perfume as she landed. It was the floral scent that she always wore, and he had become attuned to. Following the scent of it as he walked behind her and the scent that filled the car when she swept in and out of it. David took several long and refreshing gulps from his beer. She was right about the first not lasting long. He watched her as she continued to drink her wine “do you always drink wine?” he had never been great at conversation. “not always, I have been on a few wine tasting trips when I have visited foreign dignitaries and I have a few that I like. You may be surprised to know I actually love a cold beer myself”. He was no longer surprised by her after today. “How was the pool today? I hear there was some terrible man pushing children in and dunking them under the water?” she raised one eyebrow suggestively at him with a twinkle in her eye. He laughed a little “aye it was good fun. The kids had a great time, you should try it yourself some time”. As if she is going to go swimming at his suggestion. He took several larger gulps of his beer and emptied the first bottle before leaning to pick up the second. “Hmm I am not sure the Home Secretary popping down for a swim won’t get people talking. It’s a shame really as I do love to swim but there is not chance I am giving the Daily Mail the opportunity to display pictures of me in swimwear in their sidebar of shame”. He noticed she was laughing at herself, imagining the story. “I don’t know, I think you’d look ok, I mean they publish much worse”. Julia looked at him in mock surprise “what do you mean ok?” she then dissolved into more laughter and pushed his leg playfully. 

Julia’s head was spinning slightly and yet she continued to drink her wine. She knew she was flirting with him, but she just couldn’t stop herself. The combination of the wine, him sitting so close to her, the t-shirt, the citrussy smell of his aftershave waving towards her and his warming hands resting on his knees. Her beer goggles were well and truly on and she had not had this feeling since university. 

She was desperate to touch his hands again. The playful push of his knee had come from nowhere. She watched him grab his beer again and gulp more down. He was drinking quickly, she wondered if it was nerves and he was desperately trying to finish his drink to get away from her. “Are you in a hurry David? please don’t feel you have to stay and drink your beer with me, you’re welcome to take it back to your room”. He looked at her, almost hurt. “No, I am happy here unless you want me gone”. So, he wasn’t trying to get away. “Good, I like your company David, its not often I have company”. This had to be her last glass! “Thanks. You’re not what I expected I must admit” he turned to face her bringing his knee up onto the sofa millimetres from where she was sitting. “I find you interesting, you are so different in public to how you are now. You are much kinder and caring than I first gave you credit for and I am sorry about that”. She was glad of his honesty and dropped her head feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “In my job David it comes with the territory, I have had to fight against men most of my life to be accepted in my job and in some respect, I still have to. How I am in public is the result of years of fighting to get to where I am. It is mostly an act but when you have the likes of Roger breathing down your neck you can’t show weakness”. She lifted her head to see him looking at her softly, she was trying hard to focus now the wine had fully hit her. His eyes looking at her like that aroused her. She could feel the heat between her legs gathering. She needed to move away from him. Julia went to stand but the rush of a bottle and a half of wine to her head causing her to stumble back again. It all happened in slow motion in her head as she stumbled right back against David. She felt his strong hands reach out to catch her as she crashed back onto the sofa in a fit of giggles. His hands were still holding her waist and she could feel the warmth of them through her jumper. She lifted her head as he removed one of is his hands from her waist. She watched as he reached forward and pushed her hair from her face. He was laughing with her, the same laugh she had heard this morning through the adjoining door, the laugh she was so curious to see. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Julia leant forward and crashed her lips onto his. 

The second beer was going to his head, he had never been able to handle his drink well. It was the butt of many jokes and embarrassing nights out in the army. Julia handled her drink better, but he could tell she was a bit drunk. She was opening up to him, which he didn’t imagine she would have done without some Dutch courage and he wouldn’t have said what he had without the beer in him. He noticed her looking at him differently. Her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. Her lips were a luscious pink colour and the wine had given her a rosy glow in her cheeks. He knew he was staring at her and could see her begin to shuffle next to him. He must be making her uncomfortable. As he looked away he watched her stand quickly from the sofa but no sooner had she stood had she come crashing back down towards him. He grabbed her by the waist with his hands to break her fall. Her head fell towards him and he heard her begin to giggle. It was a precious sound, he had never heard her laugh properly before. He found it infectious and began to laugh with her. As she raised her head her hair was covering her face. He wanted to see her beautiful face and with one hand he swept her curls to the side behind her ear. The beer was making him brave but perhaps that was a little too brave. He could see her eyes looking into his, he wanted to kiss her but he couldn’t. It was too far, they would never come back from him attempting to kiss her. David went to pull his hand away from her face as her lips crashed against his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia's drunken fumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Julia is my favourite!
> 
> I'm off on my hols soon so just going to upload what I have over the next few days. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going but I am sure some sun and some cocktails will help me think of something.

**6.**

Her lips were against his. David didn’t respond at first, waiting for her to pull away and tell him it was a mistake, but he could feel her continuing to hold her lips to his. He could taste the sweet wine on her lips as he decided to respond. The abrupt crashing of her lips slowing down into a steadier, less surprising exchange. He moved his lips delicately against hers feeling her hands move to the side of his face directing him towards her with more forcefully. He opened his eyes briefly to see hers closed, her long eyelashes nearly caressing his own. He could feel himself twitching between his legs and although now wasn’t the time to consider this, he wished he wasn’t in sweatpants, so he had more chance of concealing his growing erection. He let his hand rest around Julia’s side and back, pulling her closer to him as their kiss intensified. The alcohol was now flowing through him, alleviating all fear of what they were doing.

Julia pushed her lips against him, waiting for him to respond. She landed on his lips and seconds passed before he reciprocated her advances. Julia was not shy in coming forward in these situations however even she couldn’t have faced the rejection of him not responding to her kiss. As he did respond she could feel the delicate touch of his lips on hers and his hint of stubble catching on her chin. She felt his hand run around her side and back and pull her into him. His lips tasted bitter from his beer, but they were softer than she imagined. She grabbed the sides of his face with her hands and pulled him closer to her so she could kiss him with more force. Julia was taking control and she began to push her tongue slowly into his mouth curling it and caressing it around David’s. He responded immediately and their kiss intensified causing David to let out a small groan of satisfaction. This spurred Julia on more and she could feel herself growing wet the more they kissed, and that tell-tale fluttering feeling was developing between her legs. 

As they continued to kiss, she felt David’s arms move down her back and in a swift move he had grabbed her by her bum and lifted her onto him, so she straddled his legs. She broke away from the kiss and saw his eyes open to stare at her. His eyes, full of lust and desire. “If you want to stop, we can?” she whispered, her hands moving to his shoulders. A moment of clarity through the wine made her consider if this was in fact one sided or he was as into it as she was. She knew even at this point it was considered an abuse of power even though they were two consenting adults and it would be classed as an action of gross misconduct against David. She needed to give him the choice. He didn’t respond. Instead he pulled her closer towards him and began to trail soft kisses along her cheek towards her ear and down the side of her neck causing her to move her head back for him to get more access. That was the answer she was hoping for.

As she moved her tongue into his mouth, David couldn’t contain his need for her to be closer to him anymore. He pulled her onto him, placing his hands on under her bum. The bum had admired not so long ago. He lifted her onto him letting her legs straddle him. In doing so he felt the crotch of her jeans graze his erection through his sweat pants and underwear causing it to harden more. She let out a low, soft moan as she sat on top of him and pulled away. He didn’t want to stop. Whatever they had done was already so far across the line that any further actions would constitute the same offence for them both. She looked at him earnestly when she asked if he wanted to stop. He could see she was considering the same outcomes as he was but as they locked eyes he couldn’t care less about the consequences. He didn’t even respond as he began to trail light kisses down her neck, moving his hands up the back of her shoulders and neck and into her chestnut waves. He could feel her responding as he continued to kiss along her neckline, where the outline of her sweater revealed her golden skin. She brought her head up from where she had tilted it back for him and he lifted his own to meet her gaze. Her hazel eyes full of longing. He watched as she moved her hands to the bottom of her maroon sweater and lifted it over her head, meeting his gaze again as her hair fell back in to position around her face. 

David took in the sight before him, her thin lace bra making the most of her breasts, creating a soft curve of cleavage and revealing her semi erect nipples straining against the fabric. David wrapped his hands around her bare waist and held her soft, warm skin as he dipped his head down to her begin kissing her breasts. He could hear her purring as he began to kiss and suck one of her nipples through the lace fabric, bringing a hand up to begin caressing the other. He could feel her hips start to move against him she became more aroused. He had gone to sleep many times this week imagining this sight, but he could not have prepared for the amazing reality of seeing it for real.

Julia felt his lips begin to suck at her nipple through the fabric as his fingers played with the other one. She could feel her body responding to his every touch and her previous control over the situation was diminishing. Julia was turned on and there was a strong ache for him developing between her thighs. She could feel him move away from her as his hands found the back of her bar and unclasped it letting her straps fall lose around her. She pulled her arms through the straps and discarded her bra behind the sofa. She moved forward and ran her hands over David’s solid stomach, taking in every tight muscle. She went to remove his t-shirt, but he moved his hands between hers and took her wrists, directing them back to his shoulders. She caught his eye as he directed her hands back to his shoulders and she could see that whatever was under the t-shirt was off limits. She wasn’t sure why and now wasn’t the time to ask him. Julia knew she could be brazen when it came to her own nakedness and past experiences had made her realise not everyone was quite so up front about their own. Their silent communication over, she watched him as his eyeline lowered to her chest and she watched him as he drank in her naked breasts and used his hands to massage them and play with her nipples making her moan with pleasure. Julia could see and feel his hard dick between her legs, noticing how it pushed at his sweatpants. As he played with her chest, she motioned her hips back and forth grazing against his penis. She felt him groan again as he brought her lips to his for a long sensual and languid kiss. Julia wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait. She ran her hands down his chest again, but this time didn’t stop until she got to the waistband of his trousers. With her hands inside his sweatpants she began to rub the length, of what she could already gather, his large penis through his boxer shorts. 

David watched as she drew the straps of her bra down and revealed her soft, beautiful breasts. He could feel himself smiling as she revealed them to him. Her self-confidence adding to how sexy he found her. He could feel her hands running down his body. He wasn’t ready for her to see his scars, he didn’t want it to stop this moment or have to see the shock and pity in her eyes. He could feel her tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt, but he managed to intercept her and brought her hands back to his shoulders catching her questioning eyes. He wasn’t sure what expression was held on his face, but it was enough for her to give a silent nod of understanding before he began to caress her nipples between his fingers. He was hard, he could feel her beginning to grind against him and he grabbed her face, kissing her softly and deeply changing the pace of their exchange. He watched her pull back and as she stared into his eyes, he felt her reach into his trousers and rub her hands against him. He heard himself let out a groan of satisfaction which encouraged Julia more. He felt her move her hand into his boxer shorts and with her other hand she pulled the waistband of both his sweatpants and boxer shorts down exposing him. He saw her taking in the view and she lifted her head with a smile at one corner of her mouth and a raised eyebrow signalling her approval. He couldn’t believe how hot she looked sitting astride him, bare breasts, holding his erection in her hands. The Home Secretary of the UK should not be this seductive!

Well she had thought correctly. When she finally glimpsed David’s dick she realised it was as big as she had thought, and she couldn’t help indicating her approval. It was magnificent! She was no prude and had been with her fair share of men over the years, mostly before Roger but David was a sight to behold. The haze of the wine still apparent and she knew that if he was going to be inside her at any point that she didn’t want it to be tonight when there was a chance all that was happening now could be a fuzzy memory. It would have been so easy to glide him inside of her but instead Julia sat back and placed her bare feet on the floor briefly as she motioned for David to lift his hips so she could pull his trousers, boxers and socks off. As she went to straddle him again, he stopped her and grabbed the waistband of her trousers pulling him towards her, tickling her stomach with feathered kisses as he undid her jeans and then tugged them down over her hips to the floor. Julia kicked them off as she let herself fall back on top of him. She grabbed his smooth cock in her hands and began to run her hands up and down it stroking her thumb delicately across the tip causing David to throw his head back against the sofa watching her. She felt his pre release moistening her thumb and she lifted it to her mouth sucking it seductively whilst staring into his eye. Julia placed her hand back down and moved her hips so she could rub her damp lace knickers against his shaft. She moved back and forth until he pulled her roughly towards him flipping her onto her back, so she was laid flat on the sofa. 

Julia kissed him deeply as he ran one of his hands ran down her naked chest and into her knickers. The weight of his body pushing against her. She ran her hands over his naked thighs and bum running her hands up his back. She felt the texture of his skin change as she ran her hands up his back and she felt him stop in his tracks as he grabbed her hand back down and placed it back on his bum. Julia was unsure what she had felt but it and was clearly the reason why he wanted to keep his t-shirt on. She could accept his top half being clothed after being married to Roger. It was a miracle most nights if Roger even bothered to pull his trousers off. The sex was quick with him, she never felt satiated by it. It was usually a quickie bent over the table or him wanting to get his end away after waking up horny before work. She looked forward to the nights he went away or out for drinks so she could pleasure herself and bring the satisfaction that he didn’t. 

David watched as she placed her glistening thumb in her mouth, her full lips sucking at it as he watched her taste him. He could feel how wet she was through her underwear and the friction of the lace on him was bringing him to the edge. He wasn’t going to last. He wanted to please her first. David used his strength to flip her onto her back on the sofa. He wanted to feel for himself how wet she was as he inserted his hand into her knickers. He could feel her hands moving up his back causing him to stop what he was doing and direct it back down. He looked at her afterwards and she watched her flushed face look at him. He knew she might ask questions later but for now she was happy to keep her hands away. His hands stroked along her well-groomed bikini line and he began to rub his fingers against her clit, causing her to gasp loudly and for her to writhe beneath his touch. He ran his fingers over her wet lips and inserted a finger into her silky vagina. Moving his finger in and out of her whilst using his thumb to rub over her. He saw her eyes close as she lost herself in the pleasure of his touch. He kissed behind her ear, feeling her breaths getting quicker. She was gasping for him to keep going. Her arms reaching behind her and grasping the arm of the sofa. David used his free hand to slowly massage and pinch one of her nipples. Julia’s hips started to grind beneath him growing quicker the more he applied pressure between her legs. He watched as she became undone by his touch, arching her back as she came. Her walls becoming tight around his fingers and her body trembling beneath him. Letting a breathless moan out with each wave of her orgasm. He removed his hands from her knickers and took her face in his hands, kissing her slowly. She looked at him with a satiated smile, a post orgasmic glow and sheen making her look more beautiful than he had ever seen her. David knew he was in trouble. This woman was awakening parts of him he had long forgotten he was capable of feeling.

His touch was like fire, overriding her senses. Julia was alarmed at the effect he had on her. She felt his fingers inside her and his thumb rubbing against her clit making her shiver all over and gasp for air. He was insatiable and she could feel her desire rising. As he kissed her and played with her, she felt wave after wave of pleasure, growing stronger until it took over her body. She felt her whole body begin to tremble as the feeling of elation passed through her causing her to let out a moan with each intense wave. She really hoped it wasn’t loud enough for the security team on the other side of the door to hear. As she began to recover, she could feel his lips on her kissing her tenderly. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. It might have been the wine, but he looked at her like nobody ever had done before. She could feel his heart beating against her chest and his hard erection pushing against her leg. 

Holding his gaze, she moved out from under him and sat them both back up as they had originally started, straddling him. Julia pushed her naked upper half against him and slid down him pushing his legs apart until her knees were on the floor between his feet. She didn’t want him to stop looking at her in that way, so she held is gaze and as she took him in her mouth. She looked up at him as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip and then wrapped her mouth around him sucking him deep. “Fuck Julia” was all he could muster. She hummed a response to him as she continued to run her mouth up and down him and then using her hands to work the base whilst she flicked her tongue across his tip. She could feel him becoming fidgety beneath her and his hands stroked her hair as she continued. Using her spare hand to play with his balls caused his hips to rise and push himself into her mouth more. She looked up and locked eyes with him again as he watched her working him, his mouth open, gasping with her every motion. “I’m close” She wrapped her mouth around him and moved it quickly over his penis until she felt his warm load fill her mouth. She swallowed it back wiping the corners of her mouth as she moved back. 

She felt the pull of David’s arms under her lifting her back onto him. "That was amazing" he told as they let their foreheads meet together, their lips meeting with a long, gentle kiss. Julia stretched back to grab her wine from the table and took a large gulp before offering her glass to him. She watched him finish off what was left in the glass. Julia wasn’t sure if she was still drunk or not, but she knew when to stop. Some sobriety must have been kicking in for her to realise this and she wasn’t sure whether this was just a drunken fumble or more. Only tomorrow would tell when they both woke up sober. She leant her head against his neck and felt his arms wrap around her and envelope her in a tight hold. They stayed like that until she could feel goose bumps forming on her skin, the chill of the night air making her cold. She felt him rub his hands up and down her back to try and warm her until he eventually motioned for her to get off his lap. “you’re cold, you should get yourself wrapped up Julia”. She didn’t want to lose contact with him just yet. 

Julia stood and grabbed David’s hand leading him to her bedroom. She noticed him dip down to grab his boxers as they walked away from the sofa. “Shy are we?” she said with a flirtatious grin on her face. She watched him squirm a bit at her question and then put his boxers on. She slipped into the bed, pulling the covers back as an invitation for David to join her. She shuffled in bed and removed her sodden underwear as he watched her. “are you sure?” he asked. “I can go back to my room”. She looked at him trying to figure out if that’s what he really wanted. “David I am pretty sure after what we have just done, sharing a bed together is far less criminal but if you would feel more comfortable, I understand”. Julia could understand and if her nightmares the past week were anything to go by, he may regret staying with her. She supposed if he did leave it would make the morning far less awkward if either of them did regret what had just happened. This was not how she had expected her evening to go. She knew the drink was partially to blame and she would be paying for it in the morning but a part of her knew that something that good must be right, but she wasn’t ready to admit that yet. He agreed to stay for a bit, a good compromise thought Julia. That way they had space to figure whatever this was out. She felt him beside her in bed pulling her close to him and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. Bringing his hand to her mouth she kissed it and felt the alcohol wash over her and her eyes become heavy, safe in his arms.

The feeling of Julia’s mouth around him was heaven. He felt her tongue licking and flicking against him and she took him deep into her mouth. Her hands working him and playing with him. It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak. He watched as she took his load in her mouth, swallowing it and seductively wiping her mouth as she sat back. Vicky had never done that, she wouldn’t have it anywhere near her lips hence his warning to Julia. He found it hot! She was still knelt between his legs when he pulled her from the floor onto him and watched as she stretched back and took a gulp of her wine and offered her glass to him. He drank what was left and watched as she curled her head into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and help her there savouring whatever this moment was. He knew there was no more to come tonight. He could feel her warm breath against his neck, and he could stay like this all night if it was his choice, however he could feel her body becoming colder. He let her lead him to her bedroom. 

On the way he had grabbed his boxers, suddenly becoming conscious of his naked bottom half, whilst she confidently walked in front of him in her lace knickers. A vision which would be engrained in his memory for some time to come. He knew she had noticed and had commented on his shyness although didn’t challenge him when he couldn’t think of a response. She simply motioned for him to join her as she removed her knickers when she was under the covers and tossing them aside. David hadn’t slept in the same bed as anyone since his nightmares began. He moved himself to the sofa in the house he shared with Vicky, so his violent thrashing didn’t harm her. He wasn’t sure sharing a bed with Julia was the best decision. His nightmares were no longer as violent or as often as he used to get them, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to risk it. Maybe he could stay until she fell asleep and then go back to his room. Happy with his compromise David climbed in close to her, wanting to hold her and make the most of it before he went back to his room. He knew that without the alcohol they had consumed tonight would probably not have gone this way and he wanted to hold her whilst he had chance. David was unsure what the morning would bring and whether they would wake up regretting this and put it down to a drunken fumble. He wrapped his arms around Julia and kissed the tip of her head, breathing in her light floral scent. She melted into his body and he felt her body relax against him as she fell asleep with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter to upload after this one before my hols. I've decided I am going to go for the St Matthews storyline to mix things up a bit. Ill work on that after I have been away.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this installment. Any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated and thanks for the Kudos!

**7.**

The morning light flooded through the bedroom window of the Blackwood hotel suite. It shone brightly over Julia’s sleeping form. She was beginning to stir. As she gingerly opened her eyes to the bright light her attention was immediately brought to the dryness of her mouth and the pounding of her head. She shut her eyes again to try and block out the light, fumbling for her phone on the night stand to check the time. She can’t recall sleeping this well since before the shooting. Wine really was good for that, but she wasn’t sure it was worth how she felt right now. She reached out her opposite arm to the side of the bed. He wasn’t there. Julia felt her heart sink a little but at the same time she was relieved. One, she was hungover and not entirely sure how fresh that was making her look and two it avoided any awkwardness. She attempted to open her eyes for a second time and managed to sit herself up in bed, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. 

Julia was going into the office today. Sunday’s were quiet and she wouldn’t be pestered by people, namely Rob and Mike. David was on duty with her and she was a little curious and nervous to see him this morning. One thing she did know is she didn’t regret last night…yet. She let herself run over what had happened in her head, thinking of his fingers inside of her and the warm touch of his lips on hers. Julia replayed every delightful touch in her mind, aware of her naked body responding to her memories beneath her sheets. She wasn’t someone who needed sex as she regularly pleasured herself to make up for the lack of it in her life, but David made her want it so badly. She was lusting after him and she knew it. It was clearly her body telling her that’s what she needed and nothing more. She barely new anything about him. With that in mind she pulled back the covers and walked to the bathroom in search of paracetamol to quash her headache. She showered trying to push back thoughts of David as she ran her hands over her body washing away the traces of his aftershave she could still smell on her skin. Her hair freshly washed and curled she dressed in a simple pair of navy trousers and white shirt and walked into the living area.

David had woken through the night with Julia still in his arms. He had woken before his nightmares had which was unusual. He took a moment to look down at her resting in his arms. He swept some hair from her face and watched her naked breasts rising and falling with her steady breaths. He wanted to stay but he knew he should go. Just because he hadn’t had a nightmare didn’t mean one wasn’t going to come. He carefully removed his now dead arm from under her head and slid out of bed. The drink had clearly put her into a deep comatose sleep as she didn’t move. He tucked the bedding around her and walked to his room. 

He didn’t want to close himself off from her completely. He had sobered up in the few hours he had slept and knew he didn’t regret what had happened, but he also knew nobody could ever find out. Vicky would kill him if he lost his job because he couldn’t keep it in his pants around the Home Secretary. Not only that he knew it would not play out well for Julia if news got out. Going back to his room was the decent thing to do. He left the adjoining door slightly open in the hope Julia wouldn’t feel that he had completely shut her out after last night. He woke again a couple of hours later in a fitful state. His t-shirt soaked in sweat, the horror of deathly cries still ringing in his ears. David got up immediately, well practised in his recovery of this nightmare in particular and stood himself under a lukewarm shower. He could faintly smell Julia’s perfume rising off his body in the minimal steam the shower had created. Refreshed, he climbed back into bed naked in the hope of getting in a couple more hours before he had to escort Julia to the Home Office.

Julia noticed the adjoining door was slightly open, but the room was in darkness. She reckoned David was still asleep and she saw no reason for him to be up as they were not due to leave for another hour or so. She busied herself, making a cup of strong, black coffee trying to remain quiet in case the sound woke him. Julia was a realistic woman and she had not taken offence to David leaving her bed, yes, she was a little disappointed, but she had to be pragmatic about their situation. They had drunkenly kissed and more. It may not even happen again, he was undeniably hot and the thought of him turned her on, but he had a family. He needed to be careful, as did she. If anyone got wind of what happened, especially Roger, she would be over. Home Secretary sleeps with married father of two wasn’t really the publicity she was going for. She was only just riding out the media storm of the shooting and David was still involved in the ongoing investigations into what happened. This reminded her that she needed to see where Anne Sampson was on getting to the bottom of things. 

As Julia sipped her coffee and the paracetamol began to kick in, she could feel her hangover temporarily fade. She stared over at the open door to David’s room. Her intrigue getting the better of her she found herself tip toeing over to the door and silently slipping her body through the gap. She just wanted a quick look at him sleeping, to see his face again. She noted he had had the sense to shut his curtains, so he wasn’t blinded by the morning sunshine as she had been. Julia saw the outline of his body sprawled across the double bed. 

The light was dim but the sun shining from her suite brightened the room. He was laid on his front with a white sheet covering him. He looked so peaceful, his face relaxed. She tip toed closer to him and studied his face in more detail. He had a strong, muscular jawline and his face showed the wear of his army days, freckles lightly covering his face. She noticed a flash of white hair beginning to grow at the front of his hairline and she resisted reaching out to run her fingers through it. Julia moved her eyes down to his muscular arms and took in the tattoo she had only seen the base of. It appeared to be some military emblem as she had suspected. She wasn’t a fan of tattoos herself, but she knew enough servicemen to appreciate tattoos like David’s were a right of passage, a show of solidarity and she respected that. No different to her pledging her allegiance to her own party in a way. They were so dissimilar when she thought about it. Both indoctrinated in the life they had chosen for themselves.

Her eyes started to scan the rest of him, and she caught sight of a shimmering patch of rougher looking skin peaking out from the sheet. She knew only too well from her numerous public visits to hospitals and rehabilitation centres that it was the scarring of burnt skin. That was why he had kept his t-shirt on, that is what she had felt last night and why he had not wanted her to touch it. She looked back at his peaceful face and it became very apparent to her just how damaged he was from his time in the army. His hatred for her not so long back making even more sense to her. Julia began to back out of the bedroom, not wanting him to know she had seen him. If he wanted to show her it should be his choice. As she backed away, she could see him beginning to stir and open his eyes. Shit! She backed out the room quicker than intended and ran back to the sofa.

David was aware he should wake up but instead he laid there with his eyes shut for a few seconds trying to figure out what time it was. He could smell Julia’s perfume in the air. He put it down to the door being open and she was probably already up and ready moving around next door. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the light from next door. He lifted his head up off the pillow quickly. David was sure he had seen a figure over by the door. He looked around the room to be sure there was nobody there. 

In the bathroom he noticed the pile of last nights clothes in a sweaty heap on the floor thanks to his disrupted sleep. He gathered them up and put them in a hotel laundry bag with his grey sweatpants. He was pretty sure after last nights activities they could do with a wash. Within fifteen minutes he was washed and shaved and had changed into his regulation work trousers and a white shirt with his ballistic vest strapped tightly to his chest. So, enraptured in his familiar routine he had not thought about Julia. He had been trying not to. He was sure she would regret the whole thing. She had enough on her plate with the shooting. He couldn’t let her get under his skin. He knew if she did, he would not be able to deny her and whatever these feelings were that he had for her. 

David looked over at the open door between them. For all he was pushing it to the back of his mind he wanted to see her. He walked over to the door and peered through. He watched her as she flipped through a folder of documents, her face deep in concentration. She was bent forwards with the folder on her knee, her bare feet arched on their toes raising her knees up to create a flatter surface. David’s mind went back to the thought of her knees either side of him. Her fingers wrapped around him and her glorious lips on his. “you can come in David”. She hadn’t even looked up from the folder. He had been busted! “Morning” was all he could muster as he shuffled into the suite.

There was a noise coming from his room now. She had got out just in time. Close one! Julia grabbed one of the folders she wanted to work on today and began to familiarise herself with its contents, quickly becoming engrossed in it. Her thoughts of David put to the back of her mind for now. That was until she could sense someone watching her. Considering he was her bodyguard he was not the quietest. She invited him in rather than him loitering at the door. She lifted her head when he greeted her. 

Julia’s breath caught in her chest slightly. He was far more handsome than anyone she had been with. “Did you sleep well?” She didn’t want to acknowledge the elephant in the room just yet. “Aye, I was quite tired” a small smile appeared on his face. “Hmm me too actually, I did over indulge on the wine slightly”. He laughed at her response “Just a bit! I hope you aren’t feeling too delicate this morning”. “I’m actually not too bad considering. I’m sorry you had to witness drunk Julia, she has quite the reputation amongst friends”, she was a master at directing conversation, after all it was her job. He could choose to acknowledge what happened or gloss over it. Julia looked at him as if challenging him to make the decision. “I like drunk Julia. She’s very…” he paused as if choosing his words carefully. Julia waited, eyebrows raised waiting for him to spit it out “…hospitable and provides good entertainment”. Hmm he played it well. “That’s good to know, it does help when you have someone who you want to entertain”. She saw his cheeks flush red a little. “David, I don’t regret what happened last night” she needed him to know “but until we are certain of what that was, if anything we should try to keep our relationship professional”. 

Julia knew it was the right thing to do. She consciously put emphasis on the word try so if more did happen at least they could say they tried. Years of political debate and her brief time as a barrister had taught her not to put all her eggs in one basket from the outset. 

It was clear she wanted him to address last night from the way she was speaking. She was good. She had managed to make him do the work and admit he enjoyed last night. Thankfully they stopped speaking in innuendos quickly. David would not be able to keep up with her sharp mind. She got straight to the point with him. He was relieved to find she didn’t regret what happened. He also picked up on her use of the word try. In other words, she wasn’t ruling out anything further happening, but she was wanting them first and foremost to be professional in their duties. He was happy with this arrangement knowing there was even the slightest possibility of more to come. He wanted to prove to her he could do as she asked. She nodded her head in agreement with him when he told her he felt she was right and as she stood, she turned her head to him giving him one of her dazzling smiles before reminding him that they needed to be on their way soon. 

As David walked out of his own room to go to the hotel room door of Julia’s suite, he greeted the security on duty and smiled to himself enjoying that only him and Julia knew what had gone on last night. Julia greeted him at the door with a sparkle in her eye “Morning Sgt. Budd”. He bent down to pick up one of her bags as she carried the red ministerial briefcase. “Ma’am”. They walked to the lift side by side with their eyes facing firmly forwards. Once they got in the lift, they both relaxed their posture and looked at one another. He wasn’t sure if he would get to kiss her soft lips again but what he did know was that for him it was enough just being around Julia for now and protecting her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'perhaps this was more than just sex'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one before I go away.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Sunday’s were generally quiet in the Home Office, with most people choosing to work from home. Julia saw the regular faces that chose to come in, usually the younger, conscientious staff who like her didn’t have a Sunday to spend with family. As Julia took a seat at her desk, she saw David take up his usual position outside her office. It felt weird watching him stood there today like normal when clearly things weren’t. His head turned and caught her eyes staring at him. Julia gave him a brief smile and looked down at her desk opening the closest file she could find, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. 

Julia spent the next few hours engrossed in work and making notes of what she needed her team to do in the coming week. Her hangover was beginning to creep back, and she could feel her stomach beginning to grumble. She stood up from her desk ready to hunt down something to eat and drink.

David knew he had caught her staring. He could tell she was embarrassed as he saw her starting to fumble around on her desk, making herself look busy. He watched her from time to time over the next few hours, occasionally seeing her stretch her head back and massaging her neck. A job he would be only too happy to do were the circumstances different. He could see her lips moving as she spoke to herself or read along with a file she was working on. It was an endearing habit and he was glad it was a quiet day, so nobody saw him watching her. 

As he was focussing on watching two office workers chatting in the distance, he heard the glass door of Julia’s office open. She looked at him briefly and made her way down the corridor. As required, he followed her along the corridor and watched her enter the office break room. He had not known her go in there before, usually her assistant delivered her refreshments whenever she requested them. He discreetly stood near the door as she began searching in all the cupboards, becoming more and more frustrated. “For fucks sake, are there no bloody biscuits in this place” He stifled a laugh and stopped when she spun around and glared at him. “Something funny Sgt. Budd?”. He watched her face begin to crease into a smile “I am hungry, and I can’t believe for a second there is nothing to eat in this place”. David walked away from the doorframe towards Julia. He stopped in front of her and reached out his left arm towards her. His arm skimmed past the side of her face and reached for the cupboard directly behind her. “Biscuits Ma’am, you just have to know where to look for them”. He watched her grab a full box of Jaffa Cakes and fill a large glass with cold tap water. 

Julia knew she wasn’t at her best when she was hungry, and she could feel her rage beginning to burn when she couldn’t find anything to eat. Luckily, he had come to her rescue. She was back in her office now, four Jaffa cakes down and the effects of the cold water easing the hangover. He had diligently taken his position back up outside her office. She could see his eyes roaming, watching until he twisted his head in her direction. This time she didn’t look away. Instead she lifted her hand and beckoned him into her office. He looked unsure at first but eventually she saw him come towards her. “Hi David, I know we agreed to keep our relationship professional however I don’t feel it is right that I don’t offer you a Jaffa cake” she held the box out to him. He looked confused at first and she watched as he took one from the packet. “Thank you, Ma’am,”. He put it in his mouth whole, his tongue darting out momentarily to manoeuvre it in fully. “You made light work of that Sgt. Please take another”. She watched him come forward again and she caught the scent of his aftershave, the same fragrance she had washed from her body earlier that morning. It sent her mind back to last night, making the inside of her thighs tense and her stomach flutter in excitement. She drank the rest of her water to give her something to distract herself with as she watched his tongue dart out again. She could feel herself becoming warmer. She grabbed the front of her shirt, moving it back and forth to try and cool her body. “are you ok Ma’am?”.

David had not eaten all morning and he was grateful of Julia’s offer. He didn’t read anything into it. Whilst observing over the last few weeks he had managed to pick up on most of the office gossip and him sharing a packet of Jaffa Cakes was not ground breaking enough to turn anyone’s head, certainly not on a day as quiet as this one. The tangy orange taste reminded him of his childhood. He had a happy childhood and worked hard at school. Ever since he could remember he had wanted to be a doctor however when the time came for him to apply his Dad had sadly passed away leaving money tight. He had stayed at home for a year after college to support his Mum and found that if he joined the army there was the opportunity to train with the medical corps. He had always kept himself fit and flew through the recruitment process getting stationed on an army base in England. This was where he had met Vicky. Before he knew it Vicky was his sole purpose in life, caring and providing for their children until he got posted to Helmand. That’s when things changed and that’s how he found himself here watching Julia grabbing at her shirt to cool herself, her face flushed. He wasn’t sure if it was still her hangover sweating itself out of her body or if there was something more seriously wrong with her. “It’s just a bit hot in here that’s all” she replied pushing her hair back from her face to try and cool herself further before picking up another folder to work through. He took this as his cue to leave and he started to back out of the office. “David, sorry Sgt. Budd I am going to need to use the bathroom”. He observed her standing up from behind her desk, her navy trousers emphasising her long legs and her crisp white shirt, not too dissimilar to his own showing the brief outline of her bra. He once again couldn’t help but imagine her without it on. He now started to feel his own body become warm. She swept past him closely, grazing her hand against his and momentarily grabbing at his fingers before letting her hand move away as she left the office.

As David followed Julia back down the corridor again she stopped outside of the self-contained toilet and turned and caught his eye giving him a flirtatious glance. He knew there was CCTV in the offices, and it was all that stopped him following her into the cubicle and taking her there and then. Trying to be professional was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

By mid-afternoon David saw Julia packing up her belongings and giving him a nod to say she would be ready soon. David was almost relieved as it meant he would not have to concentrate on not trying to stare at her and stop his mind wandering to how he wanted to do more to her than he had done last night. The brush of her hand still in his mind. As they walked into the lift, they were both silent. He could see her out the corner of his eye staring straight ahead. In the seconds it took to descend to the underground exit the air around them had become charged. Julia was again trying to cool her body with her shirt. He noticed one of her buttons coming undone as she did it giving him a small glimpse of the skin on her stomach. The skin he was desperate to have his hands on again.

As Julia locked herself in the cubicle, she ripped her shirt off trying to cool her body down. She knew this wasn’t the hangover, this was David. She had felt him following closely behind her down the corridor, his footsteps matching the beat of her own and heard his soft breathing as he walked along. She found it intoxicating. She splashed cool water across her chest and dried it off managing to cool herself slightly. Her face was as flushed as it felt when she looked in the mirror. Julia knew their plan of trying to remain professional was doomed from her perspective. She was almost tempted to drag him in the cubicle with her but changed her mind when she turned to look at him. It was too risky to do anything here.

Julia raced through the rest of her work, eager to get back to the Blackwood and gain some distance from David before she pounced on him. The lift journey only prolonged her agony, the heat taking over her body again. She couldn’t look at him or speak to him. The car journey was silent. She decided the safest option was to look out the window and not look at David in front of her. She was feeling horny and knew if David didn’t resolve the issue, she would have to do something about it herself when she got in. 

Julia was acting weird and David wasn’t sure why. She stared out the window the whole way home where she would usually make small talk, or he would catch her eye in the mirror as she looked at him. As he walked her to her room, he did his usual sweep as she stood at the entrance and removed her coat. “All done Ma’am”. She nodded her thanks and opened the door to let him out “Thank you Sgt. Enjoy the rest of your day”. Well that told David. She was obviously regretting last night now the cold light of day had set in. He walked into his room and removed his earpiece and outer clothing, throwing them onto his bed. The sound of Julia’s heels on the hardwood floor becoming background noise from next door. He was off duty now, so he made the most of his time and rang to speak to the kids, desperate to hear about their day. 

She knew she had been cold towards David, but Julia had no idea how to deal with her growing desire for him. As she shut the door after him, she instantly regretted not giving him a signal to let him know her intentions. She could hardly go and knock on his door yet again or open it slightly as it had been this morning. She also wasn’t sure she could face the rejection if he wasn’t feeling as strongly as she was. Julia was feeling doubtful and it was not a feeling she was familiar with. She was used to going for what she wanted and mostly getting it. What if she went for David and he didn’t want her? She still wasn’t entirely convinced it wasn’t just sex she wanted him for. She stood running her hands through her hair, her tell that showed she was feeling unsure or nervous. Julia was pacing around the suite her heart telling her to speak to him and her head telling her stop being ridiculous. She could hear his voice muffled on the other side of the wall, speaking to somebody. He sounded jovial and she could hear him laughing. It was no use, she needed to see him. With that she stalked over to the door and pushed down the handle.

When he spoke to the kids it always lightened his mood. It had also been good for him to take his mind off Julia. He had just removed his tie and was unbuttoning his shirt when the door flew open. He walked around the bed to see her standing there with dark eyes full of desire. He knew that look. David had seen that look last night. He walked towards her and their lips met passionately. Their kissing growing more charged within minutes. Julia breathlessly stopped kissing him and whispered, “I have wanted to do this all afternoon”. They began to kiss again and stumbled back into her room manoeuvring themselves to the nearby dresser. Her lips had moved down his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin as she skilfully unbuttoned his shirt exposing his ballistic vest. As David worked on releasing the button of her trousers, he could feel her breath against his ear as his erection hardened. Julia helped him to remove her trousers as he lifted her onto the dresser placing his hands between her legs and lifting her into a better position. He could feel the moisture between her legs, through her black silk underwear. 

As Julia looked at him from her side of the door, she saw him take in the look on her face. He walked towards her and the overwhelming release of them kissing made Julia breathless. She had needed him all day, she couldn’t get enough of him. She was sitting against the dresser, fumbling at David’s belt and trousers to get them off him as quickly as she could. She could feel him biting at her neck arousing her more. She had been wet all afternoon thinking of him and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came. Once Julia had finally managed to release his trousers he took over from there. He deftly moved her knickers aside plunging one of his fingers straight into her to test how slick she was. She watched as he guided his tip between her legs running it along swollen lips. Julia was beside herself. She had been quite clear that this was not going to happen last night, but now she wanted him inside her, needed him inside her. He ran the tip of his penis over her clitoris and used it to stimulate her even more. She gasped into his neck, the pleasurable response flooding through her body. Next, she felt him slowly begin to push inside of her giving her time to get used to him. Once fully in he began to thrust into her. Julia moved her hips with each thrust feeling him deep inside of her. Their upper bodies close, almost hugging as their pace quickened. She could feel her whole body responding to him. Julia felt her muscles tightening around him as the heat of her orgasm spread over her. 

David could not deny that she felt good. He held her close to him to get in her as deeply as he could. He felt her legs wrap around him allowing him to thrust deeper as she moved her hips towards him. She didn’t just feel good, she felt amazing. He began to quicken his pace, pounding into her as she became more vocal to his movements. Her breathy groans turning him on even more. When she tightened around him, he held himself inside of her holding her as she orgasmed, feeling her becoming moister as she trembled against him. He could see her face close to his, eyes shut and a sensual gleam of sweat forming on her neck. He grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily and felt her hands then grab his bum and start to encourage him to push into her more. David wanted to savour this moment, this was the first time he had had sex in at least a year, and he wasn’t too sure how long he could last. He slowly glided himself into her further. “I want you to come inside me David” she whispered into his lips. With that she slowly turned her body and he watched as she straightened her legs and arched her behind towards him slipping her knickers down to her knees and leant forwards with her elbows resting on the dresser, placing her legs wide enough for him to gain access. Taking in the full glory of her naked bottom and her glistening folds he pushed into her again, getting deeper than before. He grabbed her hips and began rocking her towards him with each motion, bending over her and then running his hands up her shirt and pulling her bra down to release her magnificent breasts. He could hear her appreciation as he began to massage them in his hands. 

Julia was letting David fuck her from behind and she honestly thought in that moment that she had not felt anything better until he unleashed her boobs and began fondling them at the same time. She had never come more than once with anyone she had slept with, but she could feel her body responding again to being filled by him. It was as if they were perfectly moulded for one another. Julia then reached between her own legs and began to play with herself as he penetrated her. “god you’re so hot”. She could hear him growling in her ear, grabbing at her boobs and then her hips as things started to get faster. The slapping of him moving against her repeatedly turning her on even more. As she began to rub herself, using her own wetness to lubricate her she felt the familiar waves beginning to crash through her. David, as he had last night, very courteously reminding her he was about to come. As she let him ride her faster, she submitted to the waves and let herself go as he filled her like she had asked. 

When he saw her reach her hand down to help herself along David was in awe of her confidence and loved that she knew exactly what she wanted. He found it a thrill and it was enough to bring him to the brink. She had tightened around him again as he came insider her. After their heavy panting and heart rates had settled, he let himself fall out of her and watched as she stood up straight, pulling her damp knickers back up. Her hair now unkempt, her skin flushed, there was no denying what she had been up to. “Ma’am” He said cheekily, pulling her close to him for a long kiss before enclosing her in his arms. He heard her giggle into his shoulder “I don’t think we tried very hard did we?”. The conversation from this morning was now a blur to him. Even if this was just sex, he wasn’t willing to give it up easily.

Julia shut her eyes as she sank into his embrace. Her legs still shaking from their activities, the horny feeling she had all day now satiated. She could hardly judge their future on two encounters so far, but she knew she was willing to stop trying to remain professional if the sex was that good. “I am going to go shower and clean myself up”. She walked away from him towards the bathroom. Quite aware of the effect of what she was doing she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground as she walked and then released her bra. Standing almost naked in the mid-afternoon light she swivelled her body to face him “Maybe you would like to join me?” Julia watched him drop the clothes he had been picking up and look up at her. She disappeared into the bathroom, hoping he would follow.

The light bounced off her body as she made her offer. The thought of watching water run down over her fine body was already playing in his mind. He could hear her turning the shower on. He walked over to the bathroom, lifting his vest off and placing it on the floor. The only reservation playing on his mind was the fact he would not be able to escape taking his t-shirt off this time. He began to feel anxious and stopped himself before the entrance to the bathroom. He saw her look at him through the bathroom mirror. She was now fully naked, her full, pert breasts visible in the mirror, slightly red from where his hands had been on them earlier. He watched her take her earrings out and place them on the side and noticed how her smooth back crinkled a little as she reached up to remover her gold necklace. Her bottom round and perfect. He appreciated her womanly curves. It was either miss out on this or remove his t-shirt. It should have been an obvious choice but his anxiety was devilishly good at manipulating his mind. Julia was staring at through the mirror, her face soft and her mouth slightly open as if she could see his internal struggle. Julia walked towards him, she grabbed both his hands from down by his side and brought them to her lips, kissing along his knuckles gently, her eyes trained on his. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him deeply and released his hands and placed her own against his chest. “David” her voice was like silk, so gentle. “leave it on if you need to”. She looked at him with such sincerity when she said it that he didn’t know how to respond but his anxiety had disappeared at the sound of her voice. So, he responded in the only way that would be best for him and her. He slowly began to peel back his t-shirt and he noticed she had stepped back to give him space to do ponder her comment. As he lifted his t-shirt over his head, he glimpsed her stepping into the shower, glad of her letting him take his time. Now fully naked he walked in to join her and felt her hands embrace him, pushing her warm body against his. He waited for her face to pull back and look at him at any moment as she felt his scars but instead, she pressed her lips to his and tenderly ran her now damp hands over his injuries, caressing them with a care that made him realise that perhaps this was more than just sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not include their moment under the bed sheet.  
> Not the longest or the best writing I have done but wanted to do it as a little thank you to those of you who have left me comments and have been really encouraging. Thank you!

**9.**

Monday. Julia had woken early, unsure of what time they had eventually fallen asleep the night before. She reached over to her phone and saw she still had an hour or so before she needed to be up. Julia rolled over in bed and smiled at what she had woken up to. David was fast asleep next to her, his face relaxed, his jaw unclenched. He looked peaceful and downright gorgeous to her. Her thoughts crept back to the previous evening, his vulnerable gaze as she let him know he could reveal his scars in his own time and the tenderness of how they had made love afterwards. 

When she had heard him get in the shower, she had not expected the feel of his naked chest against her before she turned towards him. She looked at him next to her now with part of his naked chest exposed at the top of the covers and replayed seeing his strong chest with just the right amount of dark hair sprayed across it for the first time and the feeling of his breath exhaling against their kiss as she had reached around him and stroked his burned skin. To her his scars were beautiful, part of his story. As she had pulled away from him and they looked into one another’s eyes Julia knew it as more than sex. As she had woken this morning and watched him sleeping it had confirmed it. The feelings she had towards him both exciting her and scaring her all at once. This was not an acceptable scenario and she was not certain he even felt the same. All she knew was they she was going to make the most of the time they had no matter how long or short it would be. 

Taking in in his peaceful state she shuffled her body closer to his, eager to be nearer to him, feel his warmth against her. As she did, she saw him stir slightly and felt his arm reach out and grab her, pulling their naked bodies together. His other arm had slipped underneath her shoulders and Julia felt herself being pulled into his safe embrace, both his arms now curled around her. She laid her head against his chest, not wanting this moment to end.

David could feel her soft breaths against his chest as he had pulled her into him tightly. He needed her close to him. Her soft skin was comforting against his body and he was aware that for the first time in a long time he had slept almost peacefully. 

David had woken abruptly in the early hours, the familiar feeling of anxiety tightening in his chest, his breathing rapid and heart racing. His confusion about his whereabouts panicking him as he sat up in bed. He had never taken much notice of the leaflets and internet printouts Vicky had pushed at him on a regular basis about dealing with these recurring thoughts and would never admit to taking any of the advice from them however he knew he had to steady his breathing in order to calm down. The one piece of advice he used regularly from one of the leaflets he had pretended to ignore. 

As he calmed his breathing down David felt the shuffle of someone next to him. He began to wake properly, and the surroundings began to fall into place. He looked down at the mass of curls on the pillow next to him and the smooth skin of Julia’s back in the dusky room. David calmed instantly. His anxiety lifting as he took in her sleeping figure. He laid back down and pulled the sheets over her, planting a soft kiss on the top of her shoulder not wanting to disturb her. He felt calm around Julia. He always felt on edge around Vicky, knowing she was waiting for his next wrong move and he sensed her cautious behaviour around him. Julia had not been cautious around him, she trusted him. She was not visibly repulsed by his scars as Vicky had been when she first caught sight of them in the hospital. Julia was almost enamoured by them. 

As they had laid in bed last night, she had stroked her fingers up and down his back, peppering kisses along the silvery, uneven marks on his skin before letting him climb on top of her, allowing him to enter her. For the first time letting their fully naked bodies rub against one another, the feeling of her bare breasts pressed against his chest making his movements quicker. Their hands entwined in one another above her head as they made love to one another. 

The soft rise and fall of David’s chest had sent Julia back to sleep and she woke to the feeling of fingers trailing up and down her back softly. “Shit, David, what time is it?” She had never overslept in her life before. “Its fine Julia you’ve only been asleep for 10 minutes”. Julia relaxed back into David’s chest enjoying his hands roaming down her back. She turned her head to look up at him and saw him smiling softly back at her. She turned onto her front, resting her chin on the back of her hand, still on his chest. “sleep well David?” his hands continued to tickle up and down her back as he spoke “probably the best I have slept in a long time”. She could sense a slightly pained tone in his response, but it was not anything she was going to pursue. “Hmm good as it’s a busy week so I doubt either of us will be getting that much sleep”. A seemingly innocent comment until she caught the look in his eye. She softly nudged against him realising what she had said “you know what I mean, regardless of our own personal business I have rather a lot of official business to attend to as well” spelling it out for him. They both let out a little laugh. David’s other hand reached down to her face and she felt him softly cradle the side of her face, running his thumb over he cheek “Julia, I don’t mind how busy you are as long as I get to be around you”. Julia could feel the tenderness in his touch and his words as he watched her. She dropped her eyes down, away from his stare and rolled onto her back looking up at the bland hotel ceiling. She grabbed hold of his closest hand and pulled it to her chest “You make me feel safe David, I want you around me”. 

As David looked down at her resting against his chest, her clear, bright eyes staring intently at him he felt jealous of any other man who had gotten to take in the sight before him even though he was the one having the pleasure of it now. Perhaps he had been too forward suggesting he wanted to be around her as much as possible and when she rolled off him, he knew he had blown it. As she had grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her however, he realised he was wrong. When she had reciprocated his feelings, he saw her face turn towards him and a radiant smile spread across her face, causing them both to turn towards each other, their lips meeting for the first time that morning. David knew they didn’t have much too longer until they both needed to be up. He pulled the bedsheet over the top of them as she wrapped her leg over his waist. They kissed each other slowly, taking in one another properly, their tongues dancing together and their bodies close until they naturally pulled away. Under the sheets, her hair tousled by sleep, her beautiful skin free of makeup he thought she looked insanely beautiful and happy. If there was more time, he would have made love to her all over again lavishing attention to every part of her body.

“They don’t hurt?” he felt her run her fingers along his scars. “Not now…” David responded “…I’m one of the lucky ones”. He had not meant to say it but his feelings of guilt towards his own survival and the touch of her hands on him had cause him to let his guard down however lying across from Julia now he was the lucky one. “Because you survived?” her voice bringing him back to the moment as she awaited his answer. “Aye, that to” a small smile beginning to form at the side of his mouth as she moved forwards and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The realisation having dawned on him that whatever this was between them was worth the risk “even if it could cost me my job”.

As they laid together talking Julia could read the subtle change in David’s face as he claimed to be one of the lucky ones. His sudden albeit small change from guilt to appreciation of where he was, with her. They both new what they were doing was risky “hmm, sex with the home secretary. It’s a heinous crime” Julia laughed as she had said it. This was not a moment she wanted ruining by talk of them losing their jobs. Luckily David joined her in her laughter as they laid under the covers, her leg still wrapped over him. She had certainly had worse Monday mornings and Julia allowed herself for a fleeting second to hope there were more like this one to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thanks to those who left lovely comments on the last chapter. I feel like they are in a lovely little bubble at the minute in the hotel room.
> 
> This chapter is 100% Fluff  
> I have two more chapters to upload this week. I tend to write a few on a bit of a roll.

**10.**

The week so far had been hectic. David had dutifully guarded Julia between sessions in parliament, meetings at Downing Street and her usual meetings at the Home Office. Nearly two weeks later the press around the Thornton Circus shooting had not died down. Her security team were still on high alert with little more known about the shooter. He admired how Julia was taking it all in her stride. He found a new enjoyment in watching her at work, admiring her power in the office. His favourite part of his working day being when she would look across at him and catch his eye. Her face never gave anything away, but he always spotted the slight arch of approval in one of her brows before she went back to what she was doing. 

The last few nights they had returned to the Blackwood late, with Julia still having more work to do. David would let her work whilst he went through the security details for the following day until she came in to his room to tell him she was done for the night. Tonight, as they got back to the Blackwood David could see how the week was taking its toll on Julia. She had dropped her bags at the door and slumped in the chair before even taking her coat off. David did his usually security checks before leaving the suite and re-entering it through the adjoining door in order to keep up appearances. Julia was still in the same position he had left her in. “You need a break tonight Julia” She brought both her hands to her face before running her hands through her hair. “I wish. Tomorrow is Friday at least and it won’t be as bad over the weekend thankfully. Just the awful ambassador’s dinner on Saturday but at least there will be alcohol to get me through that. To be honest David I just wish I was at home rather than being holed up here”. 

David walked over to her and pulled her from the chair into his arms hugging her tightly. “Soon Julia. Soon you will be home and back to normal”. He hated seeing her so down. He craved her smile and her soft laughter, the behind closed doors Julia he had come to know.

Julia was spent. Weeks like this one were hard to deal with under normal circumstances but even more so in the midst of an assassination attempt and her not being able to return to her home comforts. The novelty of the Blackwood suite had worn off. The only saving grace was knowing David was there and she knew in the back of her mind when she did return home his proximity to her would change. She stood snuggled into his body, her head resting against his shoulder as he held her warmly and tried to reassure her that she would be home soon. His words comforting her. “I won’t have you at home though like I do here” her words escaping her. She felt him sigh against the side of her head as if he had been thinking the same thing. “We will have to find a way to sneak you in. I am sure the combination of your army training and PPO skills will come in handy”. She lifted her head from his shoulder and faced him. He looked back at her with a sly grin “I can be stealthy when I need to be, and I am sure the rear entrance to the flats will come in rather useful”. Julia knew this wasn’t manned by security 24/7 as the front entrance was due to it being closed off to the public. It would be up to David to dodge the hourly checks they made on that door and considering he and Kim produced the duty rotas she was sure it was possible. Her concerns were beginning to lift knowing he had already thought about what would happen when she returned home.

As she had done every night that week, Julia had left the adjoining door open as she worked. He never disturbed her until she would go in to tell him she had finished for the night and they would go to bed together, making love and finding out more about one another. Last night Julia had listened intently to David telling her about his dream of pursuing medicine and how meeting Vicky and the children had changed that. She also learnt Ella’s favourite colour was purple just like her own and Charlie loved dinosaurs. Hearing David speak about his children was what she enjoyed the most. How he smiled when he even mentioned their names. She had spent the last few days looking forward to these stolen moments and falling asleep in his arms and it was all that was getting her through the work in front of her. 

David had been busy sorting out the security arrangements for the ambassador’s dinner and familiarising himself with the layout of the space and the guests in attendance. He had also sent several emails to Ann Sampson and the Security Service updating them on the effectiveness of the current security measures in place around Julia. He realised Julia must still be working seen as she had not been in yet. He got up and walked over to the door to check. David watched her working through the open door. Her head bent over the desk taking in whatever document was urgent that day. He knew she was exhausted. Not wanting to disturb her he walked to his bathroom with the intention of running the shower before remembering he needed to text Vicky to arrange seeing the kids tomorrow. Kim was covering for him so he could pick them up from school and take them out. Julia’s Friday night was quiet so he was confident she wouldn’t mind Kim covering him. He would at least get to see her later on, he hoped.

Shortly after making arrangement with Vicky, he gave a soft knock on the adjoining door, not wanting to alarm Julia. “Hey, I know you are working but I just wondered if I can borrow your bathroom? there is a problem with my hot water” hardly even lifting her head from the file she told him to “go ahead”. 

As Julia finished the last bit of work for the night, she heard David come out of the bathroom and turned hoping to catch sight of him in either his towel or hopefully with nothing on at all but to her disappointment he was stood fully clothed. She had been so engrossed in her work she couldn’t even recall if she had heard the shower running. “Everything ok? Did I have hot water?” She would be really pissed off if she had to have a cold shower at this time of night. She noticed David was looking a bit shifty “It’s all good and ready for you if you have finished your work” Julia was not sure what he was acting so weird for, but she was frankly too tired to care either. She walked over to him and placed a long, tender kiss on his lips “I can’t wait to curl up with you. I will just clean up. Feel free to climb into bed. No need to wait for me” He held her waist and pulled her into another kiss. Julia saw him watching her as she opened the bathroom door. She was immediately hit by the smell of fragrant bath oil, the lights dimmed down as if she was stood in candlelight and the deep bath at the side of the bathroom filled with steaming water. She felt him standing in the doorway. “You need to relax”. Julia couldn’t understand how he always seemed to know what she needed. As she turned to look at him stood leaning against the door frame, she felt an overwhelming surge of emotion towards him. She was not reckless enough to consider it as a surge of love, but she was intelligent enough to acknowledge it as a growing fondness that she knew could develop into love, but she quickly admonished it as perhaps she was just deliriously tired. “I’d relax more if you joined me”. 

David did not need any more encouragement than her comment. He walked away from the bathroom to the mini bar and collected Julia a cold glass of wine and himself a beer whilst Julia removed her makeup and jewellery. Walking into the bathroom he placed them on the floor and seated himself on the edge of the bath to remove his socks. Julia walked towards him still fully clothed, looking weary but with a dark concentrated look in her eye. He let her stand in front of him as she began to unbutton his white shirt and slide it from his shoulders. Thankfully he had removed his vest earlier, so she didn’t have to contend with that. He stood up from the edge of the bath and returned the gesture. Untying the navy-blue silk bow on her shirt and unbuttoning it, letting it slide to the floor. He leaned his head down to softly caress her now exposed neck with kisses as she unzipped the side fastening on her trousers and let them fall to the floor. David ran his eyes over Julia’s body, taking in her curves and underwear. He had noticed that from the outside Julia kept her clothing conservative but underneath her clothing it was less so. The combination of lace and see through mesh knickers were covering her modesty whilst her breasts pushed against the lace and mesh panels of her matching bra. He found her incredibly sexy when she boldly stood before him as she did now. Julia’s eyes were locked on his as she reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting him remove her straps and add the garment to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He could feel himself becoming aroused immediately at the sight of her and even more so when she let her knickers drop to the floor. Her skin glowed golden in the dim light and he reach out to touch it. He ran his hands up her body from her waist before pulling her into a deep, sensual kiss. He felt her body melt into his, her naked lower body pushing against his hard penis.

Julia could feel how hard he was through his boxer shorts. She suddenly didn’t feel so tired anymore. His strong hands were running down her back as he kissed her. His hands came to a stop beneath her bum where he grabbed it tightly, pulling her lower half even closer to him. His fingers dangerously close to the dampness that was forming between her thighs. Julia reached down to his boxer shorts, rubbing her hand along his hard length, teasing him through the fabric. She could feel her own arousal building as David backed them towards the bathroom wall. She stood as David removed his boxer shorts, releasing his erection and went back to kissing her. He kissed her hungrily this time, moving his kisses down her neck as he used one hand to play with her right nipple whilst the other ran down between her legs. She felt his fingers rub along her folds, hearing and feeling how wet she was. Lifting her leg and hooking it around him she felt his finger slide inside her, moving rhythmically before inserting a second. As he carefully played with her, she grabbed him in her own hand and began to run it up and down his hardness, feeling his breath quicken against her ear. Julia could feel the very familiar sensation he produced in her building, her own breath quickening “I need you David” she managed to whisper. David removed his fingers from within her and she felt his arm reach under her raised leg holding her safely in place. She looked down as he guided himself into her stopping half way to look at her. She leaned in to kiss him, letting her tongue roam into his mouth as he then thrust into her. Her gasps echoed around the tiled bathroom, the steam from the bath heating them both further. 

As she kissed him David couldn’t help himself. He thrust into her, eager to hear her pleasurable gasps. The more he thrust into her the louder she became, saying his name, instructing him to go harder and faster. He loved the feeling of being inside her. He could feel her walls tightening around him, bringing him close to the brink. He quickened his pace as she sank her head into his neck, muffling the loud cries of her orgasm. David slowed himself allowing her to ride it out, her breathless whimpers still filling the room. Her body was glistening with sweat and her hair growing damp in the steam of the bathroom. As she pulled her head back up from his shoulder, she used her hands to guide him back towards her and he began to move into her slowly, feeling her tightness after her orgasm and not wanting to hurt her. Her own hands then moved to her still sensitive clitoris and began to rub against. She relaxed her head back against the tiles, her hand moving in quick circles until he felt her muscles relax more allowing him to thrust into her quicker. He looked straight into her eyes as her breath hitched and her mouth began to release the tell-tale signs of another release. He grabbed her hand and moved it to join her other behind his neck before hoisting her up in the air. Her long legs instinctively wrapping around him as he continued to ride her. This time the tightening of her second orgasm caused him to spill inside her. He let her down onto the floor gently once she had recovered. 

Julia’s legs were shaky as he lowered her back to the floor. All renewed energy gone but she couldn’t deny she felt more relaxed. David had walked over to where he had placed their drinks earlier and he passed her the wine as he took a swig of his beer. She took a refreshing sip of the cold drink and let the cool liquid linger in her mouth before swallowing it. Julia placed a single kiss on his lips “thank you for this David” gesturing towards the bath he had prepared “and for that” gesturing towards the wall he had just had her up against. His face creased into a smile before he held her hand as she stepped into the warm water before joining her. David laid behind her letting her head rest against his damp chest. Julia loved baths and it was the one thing she had missed about being at her flat. She would spend many an evening relaxing in a warm bath reading over files or incident reports, but she had to admit relaxing in one with David was a much better alternative. “Are you working the dinner on Saturday?” she hadn’t asked him yet and he hadn’t mentioned it. “I am indeed. You have Me and Kim” Julia knew his time would be better spent with his children. These dinners were boring and she hated them. She would also have to suffer Roger. “Why don’t you swap it and see the kids? You will be so bored!” David’s arms wrapped around her as he spoke “I am picking the kids up from school tomorrow, so Kim is covering. Vicky is taking them to see her Mum this weekend anyway so I wouldn’t have seen them”. Julia was relieved he wasn’t giving up valuable time with them in order to protect her. “Plus, if I don’t work the dinner, I don’t get to see you all dressed up looking more amazing than you already do” Julia let out an embarrassed laugh. She was still not used to him complimenting her. “Well I am glad. I might convince Kim to sort me an appointment to find a dress then, so I don’t disappoint you”. 

They laid in comfortable silence. Julia’s tiredness was beginning to take over and she could feel her eyes becoming heavy. The warmth of the bath and David’s arms around her causing her to doze against his chest. “Come on love, you need to get to bed”. She couldn’t disagree. She felt David gently grab her arms and sit her up so he could climb out from behind her. She raised herself out of the bath and sat on the edge as David collected a towel for her. Too tired to stand she dried herself sitting on the side of the bath before David held the fluffy bathrobe up for her to slide her arms into. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, laughing at her limply standing there, her hair now fully damp and hanging straight. She began to laugh at herself “I’m soooo tired David, I don’t even think I can make it to the bed”. He took her hand and gently pulled her to the bedroom, her tired feet shuffling behind him. She stood as he, still in his towel, walked over to the closet and pulled out a silk nightie for her to put on. As she dressed, he disappeared back to his room and returned with a clean pair of boxers on. Julia climbed into bed, happy to feel the soft mattress encasing her body as David climbed in beside her. She turned onto her side and let him lay behind her with his arms around her. She found one of his hands and entwined her own in his. Feeling him plant a warm kiss on the top of her head “Good night, love. Sweet Dreams” she closed her eyes, content. Her favourite part of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on my hols again next week then things will no doubt slow down once I am back to work. I am contemplating splitting this story into parts and deal with the explosion etc separately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The our choice line was something I wanted to keep in so I reworked it slightly.

**11.**

Friday night hadn’t quite gone according to plan for David. Vicky had rang to say she would be back late from her shift and could he take the kids back home and sort them for bed. He didn’t really have much choice but to agree. Luckily with Kim covering it meant he didn’t have to sort work out. 

It was strange going back to the house he shared with Vicky and moving around it as he used to, instinctively knowing where everything was. It was late and the kids were already asleep in bed as he waited for Vicky to return home. He had text Julia explaining how he would not be back until later and to contact Kim if she needed anything. His primary concern was his children, but he realised when he was texting her his secondary concern had become Julia. That used to be Vicky and sitting now in their home something no longer felt right. He needed to tell Vicky he was seeing someone, after all they were still legally married and the least he owed her was honesty. 

When Vicky returned home he had made her a cup of tea and heated up some leftovers for her. Back in the living room they caught up about Charlie and Ella and school and plans for the next few weeks in terms of when David would see them. 

“Vick, I have something else I need to tell you” She looked at him nervously. Previous conversations that started this way had never ended well for them. “I want to be honest with you. I have started…” now he had started he wasn’t sure how to even word his and Julia’s relationship. Neither had brought it up in conversation. They certainly weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend and he was pretty sure Julia wouldn’t agree with that terminology anyway. “…well, I suppose rather than started, I want you to know I have slept with someone else. I don’t know what it even is or if it is going anywhere but I don’t want you to find out off anyone but me”

Vicky was watching him and he heard her let out a sigh. “Oh David, I am relieved. I thought you were giving me bad news. It’s only natural that we move on now we aren’t together. I must admit I have started seeing someone myself but its nothing serious yet”. Both looked at one another and both seemed happy in each other’s company for the first time in a long time. 

“I best be getting off then. I’ve got a meeting in the morning so need to be up early”. As David went to leave Vicky stood and hugged him. They didn’t usually hug but it was a hug that was filled with love. He knew he would always love Vicky as the mother of his children but embraced in her hug he also knew he loved her now as a dear friend, someone he could rely on and trust. “Night Vick”.

Julia had long since gone to bed when David returned to the Blackwood. There was a note left from her by his bed. They did not risk texting one another on a more personal level in case their phones were being watched. ‘ _Hope you had a good evening with Charlie and Ella. I will see you tomorrow. J’_ It wasn’t much but David still liked that it was something. As he climbed into his own bed alone for the first time in a week, he missed having her beside him.

Julia had slept well. The long week had caught up with her and she had fallen asleep early on Friday night. She hadn’t expected David to be back until late and didn’t have the energy to wait up for him. It was still relatively early when she woke. Julia only had a small bit of work to do before getting ready for the ambassador’s dinner and she wasn’t in any hurry to do either. As she plodded bare foot around the suite in her burgundy silk camisole and shorts, she busied herself making two strong black coffees before walking with them into David’s room. 

David was still fast asleep, his limbs tangled around the bedsheets as if he had been thrashing around in his sleep. Holding the cups Julia ran her eyes down his half-covered body. She admired his muscly chest and stomach, how his arms lay open above his head. She placed the two cups down on the bedside table before quietly climbing in beside him being careful not to wake him, leaning against the headboard. Julia knew he wouldn’t be asleep much longer. Kim had told her she was back this morning to cover him as he had an early meeting. She admired him as he slept, sipping her coffee, until a loud incessant beeping started up from David’s phone alarm. He had woken with a start, looking around for his phone before she picked it up and passed it to him, noting the smiling picture of Ella and Charlie on his screen. She registered the surprise in his face as he noticed she was in bed next to him. 

“Morning Sergeant” she said with a cheerful grin as he turned the alarm off and rubbed his sleepy eyes. 

“When did you sneak in? I didn’t want to disturb you last night as it was late, so I stayed in here”. She wasn’t bothered he had stayed in his own bed. She doubted she would have even woken up if he had come in when he returned. 

“Not long ago. Here I have made you a coffee”. She watched him hoist himself up to sit next to her and felt his arm loop around her shoulders pulling her into him before taking his cup off her. Julia had missed his contact last night and his touch filled her stomach with butterflies. “How were Charlie and Ella?” she always wanted to hear more about his children. 

“Great, excited to see their Gran this weekend. I don’t think Vick is looking forward to it as much though” he said laughing a little. Julia wasn’t a jealous person but hearing her name she felt her skin begin to prickle. He had not really spoken about her before. 

“Oh right, did you see Vicky for long?” she tried to keep her voice breezy as if she wasn’t fishing for more details. She was better than this, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

“Aye, we chatted for a bit”. As she had expected he gave a vague response. 

She leaned away from his touch slightly unsure of whether to pursue this any further. She was jealous. What if he still had feelings for Vicky? 

“we chatted about you actually” Julia turned her head swiftly to look at him. “chatted about me professionally or personally?” A question she didn’t really want to know the answer to, but it was too late. 

“Well I didn’t mention you specifically”

Julia felt her shoulders relax _“thank god for that”_ she thought. 

“I told her I had slept with someone else or in fact I am sleeping with someone else. Turns out so is she”. The wave of jealously Julia felt earlier began to disappear. “I didn’t tell her it was you obviously, but I owe it to her Julia. We are still married.” His voice had becoming quieter as he finished speaking, not meeting her gaze.

His marriage was a fact Julia had been trying to ignore this past week. A fact that would be picked up on by any press if their relationship got out. Her constituents would no doubt get over her abuse of power if it meant love, but they would find the fact he was married a far more bitter pill to swallow. This couldn’t get out. She had worked her whole life to be in the position she was in now. If she played her cards right she could be PM in the next couple of years, her ultimate goal. She couldn’t let one week with David cloud that as much as it hurt her to consider. She removed his arm from around his shoulder and held onto his hand.

“I know David. You do realise that whatever this is, we would never be able to go public until you were no longer married and no longer working for me” she saw him nod his head slightly, his head bowed down. “I don’t want to put any pressure on you, but I am making a play for PM. If we get found out I will be investigated, and my campaign would be over before it even started. I want you to know I have grown very fond of you David”

Julia could feel her cheeks beginning to burn, the threat of tears forming in her eyes. “But I would understand if you wanted to stop this. I can’t ask you to change your life for something after a week or ask you to spend the next god knows how long sneaking around. All I do know is how I feel, and it would be easier if you walked away now if that’s what you wanted” A tear had escaped her eye. She quickly swiped it away with her free hand. David remained quiet, not looking at her, not responding in any way to what she had just said. 

David felt his heart sink. He didn’t want to lose Julia. He knew it was silly. They had only been sleeping together for a week. He wished he had never said anything. She was right. They would never have a future unless something changed, and she had a lot more to lose than he did. He couldn’t look at her. David could sense the upset in her voice and the way she gripped his hand, waiting for him to respond. If this had been a few months down the line his response would have been an immediate no. He would have walked into his meeting this morning and asked to be reassigned and contacted Vicky to discuss the divorce. At least after a few months he would have had the stability of knowing there was a future with Julia. He felt Julia shuffle next to him and saw her free hand wipe the tears from her cheeks which were now falling rapidly. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her next to him and he wasn’t ready to give it up. 

The silence was all Julia needed as a response. She wiped her tears away and let go of David’s hand and made to get up off the bed. How had this morning gone so wrong? She had woken only half an hour or so ago, desperate to see him, touch him, feel his kiss and now she was about to get up and walk out his room for what would have to be for good. As she went to stand, she felt his hand grab her wrist. “Julia” She didn’t know if she could cope with him saying he was walking away. “It’s ok David it’s easier this way. I understand” she turned around, his hand still holding her wrist and looked down at him. His eyes were glaring up at her. He had moved forward in bed onto his knees. He walked his knees forwards towards her and let go of her wrist and grabbed her hand in his. 

“Julia, I want to be right beside you, not because its my job, but because it’s our choice” She felt her knees weaken slightly. “What are you saying David?” She wasn’t so sure she had understood him correctly.

“I am saying that I want to see what this is. I am not saying I will be asking to be reassigned right away or ring Vick asking for a divorce this afternoon, but I want to give it time, see if there is a future. If there is then we make a plan. I’m not ready to lose you just yet”. Julia wasn’t sure if the tears rolling down her face were fresh ones or what were left over from before. He was so sincere and sure of his response. It had shocked her, but she felt a small smile creeping into her lips. “I’m not ready to lose you either” she admitted. She felt him edge closer to her releasing her hand and running his hands around her waist inside of her silk camisole and stop on the bare skin of her mid back, pulling her closer to him as he still knelt on the bed. His broad chest was pushed against hers now as he pulled her into the kiss she had craved all morning. A new energy and feeling connecting them. 

David kissed Julia with all the feeling he could. Their honesty with one another fuelling him further. He could taste the saltiness from her previous tears of what he hoped were happy tears in the end. He moved his hand from her back and grabbed the side of her face, running his hands into her hair as her own rested in the hair at the nape of his neck. Breaking away he looked at her, her lips pink and plump from the kiss, her eyes puffy from the tears and he knew he had made the right decision. As even now at her most vulnerable he would do anything to protect her. She began to smile at him “How long until your meeting?” He smiled back and without warning pulled her towards him causing her to fall onto the bed, her squeals and laughter filling his room as he straddled her. “I haven’t got long but I promise I will make it up to you tonight”. He leant down and placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Part 1 of Viewpoints. 
> 
> I am off to abroad for a week now. I will be laid on the beach planning Part 2. I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters. Thanks for the support from people who have left Kudos and comments. 
> 
> Any suggestions on what kind of thing you'd like to happen in Part 2 let me know. I am open to any ideas.

**12.**

David’s meeting had gone as planned. They had discussed the level of security for Julia since the threat level had dropped from severe earlier that week. He had run through the plan for the dinner that night and briefed the team on the security measures. As Kim had covered him yesterday, he had agreed to cover her desk duty for a few hours so he returned to the station, glad to be in charge of the rotas, especially after this mornings conversation with Julia. He wanted to ensure they would be able to make the most of their time together.

Julia had her head in the clouds and wasn’t taking in a word of the report she was reading. The thought of David’s admission of not wanting to lose her gleefully taking up her mind. A knock at the door stole her attention and she walked over to see Kim as she looked through the peep hole. Opening the door Kim wheeled in a porter’s trolley with a number of dress bags hung on it. Thankfully Julia’s assistant had managed to get some dresses sent over for her to try for tonight as it was deemed too much of a security risk on a busy Saturday afternoon to attend any of the shops she would usually have gone to for a gown. “I have your dresses Ma’am as well as the back up ones, shoes and jewellery from your flat. I hope I got all the right things” Julia knew she needed to pick her outfits carefully for these occasions or the newspapers would rip her to shreds. Another reason for hating these types of events. Tonight, however was different. David would be there. He wouldn’t be there with her, but he would still be there none the less.

“Thank you so much Kim. I don’t think Sgt. Budd would have had a clue if I had sent him” Kim laughed agreeing with her before wheeling the garments into Julia’s bedroom. “Your hairdresser will be arriving at 5 o’clock Ma’am and Sgt. Budd has told me to let you know your car will be leaving at half past 6. I will call for you at 25 past. If you need anything else don’t hesitate to contact me” 

Julia was glad of Kim’s efficiency. “Thank you. I will see you soon” she said as she let Kim out. With a couple of hours before the hairdresser arriving Julia became more focussed on the report she was reading eager to try on the dresses waiting for her. Fashion was something she took an interest in but didn’t have the time to divulge in. She mainly stuck to tailored items and luxurious fabrics in classic styles that were befitting to her role. She unzipped the garment bags taking in the muted range of colours she had requested. A dark navy dress caught her eye. The top part of the dress was sleeveless and made from a soft velvet fabric with a triangle of delicate lace adorning the front of it. The triangle of lace see through, ran from the apex in the middle of the neck line, growing wider towards the high waist band. The back of the dress mirrored the front making the light in the room shine through the transparent fabric as she held it up. This was not a dress she could wear a bra with. She couldn’t decide if this was something she was willing to risk until she tried it on. From the waistband the dress hung straight in a thick fabric with a slit running up the left-hand side of it. 

Stripping off Julia unzipped the dress and stepped into it. Looking in the mirror she mentally congratulated the person who had picked this out for her. The sides of the dress hung low before joining the waistband exposing her skin and making her lack of underwear more obvious than the lace at the front of the dress. As she twisted around to view the back, she noticed how it skimmed over her hips without being too tight and it was loose enough that she could actually sit down in it and still enjoy her food. Turning back around she stepped into a pair of high, black patent sandals and saw how the slit ran to mid-way up her thigh. Convincing herself the table cloth would cover it when she was seated Julia confirmed her choice with a small nod to herself in the mirror before removing the dress and walking naked to the bathroom to run herself a bath.

When David returned back to the hotel it was late afternoon and he needed to think about getting showered, ready for his evening shift. He nipped in to see Julia as he hadn’t seen her since this morning. As he walked into the bedroom he was hit by the pile of garment bags and dresses strewn across the bed. A black pair of strappy shoes were in the middle of the floor and a myriad of products were spilling out of a brown leather holdall. He was glad Kim had offered to collect all that as he wouldn’t have had a clue. He could smell Julia’s fragrance floating in from the bathroom and he followed it to find her laid back in a bath filled with bubbles. Her head reclined against the back of the bath, her eyes shut, cheeks flushed with the warmth of the water. 

Not wanting to startle her he softly brushed her cheek “Hey” he said softly. Her eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering towards him and a glorious smile spread across her face. He bent down and kissed her damp forehead. “I just wanted to come and see you before tonight. I will let you enjoy your bath” 

“No, stay and talk to me” her hand had reached out from under the bubbles and grabbed his wrist as he turned, not unlike he had grabbed her this morning, urging her not to go. He couldn’t resist her. He stood, removed his tie and undid his top button before sitting down and leaning against the bath, facing her.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me more about Charlie and Ella” He loved that she asked about them. If things were to progress with her, she would undoubtedly have to spend time with them. He spoke to her about his children, their favourite foods, anecdotes from their childhood and watched how she smiled and laughed along with him. 

“I know it won’t be right away, but I hope I will get to see them again soon” Julia had considered that David and his children came as a package and it wasn’t something that put her off. If anything, the more she heard about them the more the idea attracted her to David. She noticed David peering at her over the bath, very aware that the bubbles were slowly disappearing, and he was drinking in the view of her naked body under the water. It turned her on, the way he looked at her with dark desire in his eyes. He had promised her a good time tonight but the way he was looking at her she was not confident either of them would last until then. 

As if reading her mind, he stood up abruptly, the evidence of his desire clear from the hard bulge in his trousers. “I am going to go get ready”. Julia let out a flirtatious giggle. “Probably for the best”. She was actually quite glad as they were certainly not at the stage where she wanted him to watch her shave and prepare her body for later on.

Fortunately, Julia’s hairdresser knew what she liked and styled her hair not too dissimilar to how she usually wore it, but he did it with more aplomb than Julia, adding more volume and curl. She applied her own makeup as she always did for events, adding a slick flick of black liner and lashings of mascara making her eyelashes dark and fluttery. Lastly, she applied a velvety red lipstick emphasising her full lips. Kim had collected her diamond stud earrings, a 21st present from her late father and she clasped a delicate diamond bracelet around her wrist. She picked a black lace thong which wouldn’t show through her dress and placed her freshly painted red toes into the black sandals. She needed to practice walking around in them before she got picked up.

She still had a little time before she needed to get into her dress. Time for some wine. She let the cold liquid pass her lips hoping there would be plenty at hand tonight to see her through the evening and Roger. She hoped they weren’t sitting near one another. At these events they sometimes got seated together, the organisers assuming that because they worked seemingly close to one another their relationship was amicable.

With her bath robe and sandals on and wine in hand she knocked for David and wandered into his room. He was standing looking at his phone, his white dress shirt done up and the bow tie he was required to wear hanging loose around his neck. He lifted his head to greet her “I didn’t know bath robes were the height of fashion for ambassador’s dinners” laughing at his own joke she let him have his fun.

He had been fiddling on with his bow tie for ages and had resorted to finding a YouTube video to show him how to do it up. He could never do it, usually Kim came to his rescue. He was midway through the tutorial when Julia walked in. Her hair and makeup stronger than normal, her height taller with the black sandals on. Not even fully dressed for the event he couldn’t deny how amazing she looked. The red lipstick bringing all kinds of ideas to David’s mind. 

Snapping himself out of his mini daydream “I need your help. Please tell me you know how to do these things” he gestured towards the piece of black fabric hanging around his neck. Her fragrance as she walked over to him made his head swim, in a good way. The heady scent of her perfume and bath products on her skin filling the space around him. He admired the concentration in her sparkling eyes as she expertly tied his bow tie, straightening it in place and taking her glass of wine off him once she was done. “Perfect” she said as she took a drink and peered at him as she did so. “You’re looking pretty perfect yourself Ma’am” he said playfully, stepping towards her and taking the opportunity to place a trail of kisses down her neck. Pulling aside the bathrobe slightly he continued along her collarbone before working his way back and placing a single, light kiss on her lips. He wasn’t going to let them get caught by being stupid enough to turn up tonight covered in her lipstick.

“Thank you sergeant. I only wish you could be my plus one but I will look forward to later” she smiled seductively at him. She had grabbed the tie of the bathrobe as she stepped away from him, so it now hung slightly open allowing him to see part of her braless chest and the soft skin of her stomach. He knew she was teasing him, and she was good at it. He watched as she walked back towards her side of the door. “I’ll see you there Julia” he didn’t have the willpower to indulge in her teasing. When she turned to respond the bathrobe was now fully open at the front displaying her practically see through black lace underwear and her long, legs that he was now dreaming of being wrapped around him later. “see you there David”.

Julia was more than happy to skip the dinner and have David there and then, but good things come to those who wait. She would need to control herself. She slipped into the navy evening dress and was just putting her evening coat on when she heard Kim knock, bang on twenty-five past 6 as she had said. Kim escorted her to the car and took David’s place for the journey. The tell tale flashing of the paparazzi cameras a sign that they had arrived. They queued for a while as guests were filed out of their cars. When her door opened she smelled David before she saw him. His citrus scent calming her nerves. She hated having to walk past the cameras and reporters. Always asking if she was making a move for the leadership of hurling questions at her about policies and in this case no doubt the shooting. 

She climbed out of the vehicle, self consciously pulling her evening coat up around her neck to keep out the cold and to offer more protection. David placed his hand out for her to steady herself on the pavement before guiding her in past the pack of wolves flashing their cameras at her. She flashed them a smile as she walked by to keep them on side and was relieved when they reached the warmth of the corridor inside the building. 

David turned and instructed Kim to go and check where Julia would be sitting and to run a visual check of the room. Julia unbuttoned her coat and slipped it from her shoulders as she followed David to the cloakroom. As he turned to take her coat she saw him pause and take in her dress, a slightly gobsmacked look on his face. Julia smiled. It had done the trick. 

He had seen what was under the dress and had not really paid much thought to the actual dress she was going to be wearing but when he turned to take her coat he couldn’t believe how attractive she looked. The slit in the dress showing a glimpse of her tanned leg, the glimpse of the curve of her pert breasts through the lace panel and the exposed skin at the side evidently showing her lack of underwear. He recovered quickly, not wanting to make it so obvious how much he wanted her. He saw her smiling and slightly raising her eyebrows at him as he took her coat and handed it to the attendant. “All ok Sergeant?” an innocence in her voice that he knew she had put on. “Yes Ma’am” was all he could respond.

Julia was right when she said these evenings were boring. A bunch of people full of their own self importance talking over the top of one another. He noticed the large supply of alcohol being offered around and also noticed Julia’s glee every time a waiter came her way. She was oblivious to the attention she was getting. David could feel the heat rising in him as men and women alike admired her. The dress was helping matters but she looked radiant as she stood there laughing and joking, entertaining the group of people around her. When the guests were seated for dinner, he was given a reprieve as Kim took over. As he left the room he caught Julia’s eye and she gave him a brief smile that went unnoticed by those around her.

“You’ve tarted yourself up”. Of course, she was sitting next to Roger. She wasn’t even going to satisfy his comment with a response. 

“Evening Roger”. The disdain they had for one another was widely known within their own party however tonight was a mixture of dignitaries. They would need to be mildly pleasant towards one another within earshot of them.

Luckily the bread was served promptly. Julia focussed on making conversation with those around her as the meal went on, trying to ignore Roger. As she finished her dessert she felt him grab her leg under the table. He had been drinking like a fish throughout the meal. 

Slurring into her ear ““You do know your tits won’t get you the PM role don’t you? You desperate bitch” This was the usual behaviour she had come to expect from Roger. He had done it towards the end of their marriage and excelled himself at events like this usually.

Julia removed his hand from her leg and turned towards him “desperate” she whispered. “I suppose the pictures we covered up of you leaving that brothel wasn’t desperation” She knew it would get a reaction and she could see him seethe as he roughly grasped her upper arm.

“At least they showed me a good time. Unlike you. You frigid cow” 

It was always the same. The same insults about their sex life. It was becoming boring. “Oh, I know how to give someone a good time Roger. In fact I have been fucking someone senseless all week with zero complaints so why don’t you run along and find someone else you can pay to show you a good time” With that she excused herself from the table leaving Roger with a slightly confused look on his face trying to process what she had just said. She hadn’t meant to tell him she was seeing anyone, but she wasn’t going to give him the last word. 

As she came back with Kim from the bathroom the tables were being cleared and people were beginning to wander around again with tea and coffee being served. She made a beeline for a seat as far away from Roger as possible. She could see him out the corner of her eye staring at her. His thick skull finally realising she had admitted to sleeping with someone. She was confident he would try and use it against her at some point but it was hardly ground breaking news that she was having sex. He really was a twat.

Kim had swapped over again with David and had filled him in on how Julia had seemed riled by Roger. He saw her across the other side of the room to him when he went back in to watch over Julia. As he circled the outskirts of the room he stopped near to where Julia was seated and slowly approached her. “Just checking all is ok Ma’am” he let his eyes quickly flick to Roger’s side of the room. 

“Nothing I can’t handle sergeant, thank you” she placed her hand on his arm briefly before snatching it away as if realising what she had done. He quickly looked at those around them who had clearly thought nothing of the gesture thankfully. “In fact, sergeant I will probably be ready to go in half an hour or so”.

“very well Ma’am, I will arrange for the car to come and collect you and send Kim home”. He walked over quickly to Kim dismissing her from the event. He could escort Julia home from here. He radioed for the car to arrive at 11pm making a mental note to remember to get Julia’s coat. He could see Roger staggering around the event, clearly drunk. Looking at him the man looked quite sad. He was obviously once a good-looking man with now greying hair and strong cheekbones. From what he heard from Julia and his PPO’s he wasn’t a nice man but tonight he was definitely a drunk man. 

He was making his way towards David “Oi plod, get me my car”. The noise in the room died down as his voice booked towards David. 

He could see Julia looking at him, the words _“I am so sorry”_ spread all over her face.

“Of course sir, give me a moment” David signalled to another PPO in the room who helped look after Roger and signalled for him to radio for his car. 

“Fucking hate these dinners” Roger had taken it upon himself to stand with David. “Fucking idiots sitting me with my ex-wife. I bet you have a nightmare looking after her. Nothing decent about her but her tits. Stupid bitch” David stood silently, feeling the anger rising inside of him. “I feel sorry for whoever is fucking her now” 

As David was about to turn and unleash his anger the other PPO came over “Your car is already here sir”. “Thank fuck for that” and he was gone, staggering down the corridor.

Julia had watched from afar as best she could without staring. She could see David’s face becoming red with anger and was glad when Roger’s PPO escorted him away. She was convinced David was about to hit him. As the group she was talking with started to part she walked over to him, it was perfectly normal for anyone to speak to their security at these events when it was nearing home time. 

“I need to use the bathroom before we go” she needed to see if he was ok. 

“I have sent Kim home Ma’am, I don’t have a female member to check the bathroom for you”

“are you seriously telling me you have never been in the girls loos before Sgt. Budd?”

Rolling his eyes at her she smiled and followed him towards the bathroom and waited outside until he had checked all was clear. “Are you ok? Just I saw Roger back there and you looked so angry” she asked him quickly as he came out the bathroom. 

“Yeah he was just drunk and yeah he is not your biggest fan”

Julia scoffed “what was I this time? A stupid bitch or a fucking bitch?”

David laughed “I believe you were a stupid bitch this time”

“he really needs to think of a new insult. As long as you are ok” David nodded at her as she stepped into the bathroom.

David waited outside the bathroom dutifully for her, glad she had helped calm his anger. As she came out the bathroom door she was brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. She had reapplied her red lipstick and he went back to the thoughts he had in his hotel room about where he would like to see that lipstick. As she swept past him he felt her hand brush inside of his suit jacket pocket. He followed her down the corridor towards the cloakroom feeling in his pocket. He could feel a piece of warm fabric, pulling it out briefly he realised it was the pair of knickers she had been wearing earlier. He quickly stuffed them back in his pocket, now acutely aware that she was completely naked under her dress. Julia turned her head around to look at him as she walked forwards with a coy smile on her face. 

Thankfully the car was waiting there early as he radioed for an update. He needed her now and the fact they couldn’t touch each other was only heightening their senses more. As he opened the door, he held her coat for her and watched as she stepped in, lifting her dress slightly, causing the slit to ride dangerously high at the top of her thigh, giving him a plentiful view of her long, slender leg. Leaning back to grab for her seatbelt he noticed the top of her dress twist and the exposed side of it was now exposing the curve of the side of her boob. He stood in front of her blocking the view he had from the still waiting press cameras. 

Julia felt a little tipsy from the wine, it had given her the Dutch courage to remove her underwear back in the toilets. She was glad to be on her way back to spend the night with David. She watched the streetlights passing for a bit before looking up and catching David’s eye in the mirror. The inside of her thighs beginning to twitch in anticipation of what was to come. If her driver couldn’t sense the sexual tension in the car it would be a miracle. She kept her eyes on him for the rest of the journey even when he broke their gaze. The journey seemed shorter than before and as David opened the car door she realised why. Looking up she saw the familiar grey stone lettering ‘Overstrand Mansions’. 

David had spent his meeting this morning convincing Ann Sampson and the security service that if the threat level had dropped then surely Julia could be allowed home and they could resume normal business, freeing up officers and public spending. He had wanted to surprise Julia, knowing how much she wanted to be home. He had promised to make it up to her tonight. As the car pulled up and he opened door for her and he took her hand to help her out of the car. “Welcome home Ma’am”


End file.
